Robin Hood Mencuri Cinta
by Kiela Yue
Summary: CHAP 6 IS UP. Robin Hood adalah pencuri baik hati yang mencuri dari orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Bagaimana jika Robin Hood nya terdiri dari kumpulan namja – namja mesum? EXO Fict. HunHan, Crack and Official pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**ROBIN HOOD MENCURI CINTA**

**Author : ****Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai Kris and the rest of EXO**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Dan EXO milik EXOtics. XD lalu Luhan milik saya. **

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Robin Hood adalah pencuri baik hati yang mencuri dari orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Bagaimana jika Robin Hood nya terdiri dari kumpulan namja – namja mesum?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengenalan Tokoh Robin Hood ala ****Yue**

**Luhan : **Namja berperawakan kurus dan bertubuh kecil. Matanya mungkin terlihat polos saat bicara. Tapi ia adalah namja yang begitu pandai merayu dan memiliki stamina lebih saat melayani semenya. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk melemparkan pisau – pisau kecil dengan tepat saat berhadapan dengan para penjaga rumah bangsawan yang mereka masuki hingga prajurit itu bisa mati seketika. Kemampuan larinya sangat cepat, cocok dengan julukannya si namja rusa.

**Baekhyun :** Tubuh namja ini sama saja dengan Luhan, kurus dan pendek. Lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Luhan. Ia bisa memainkan pedang dengan lihai dan mampu untuk melakukan beladiri tangan kosong. Memiliki senyuman manis memikat dan mampu menjerat namja dengan sekali kedipan mata. Menjadi _uke _dalam setiap hubungan. Sampai saat ini belum menemukan seorang yang tepat untuk mengisi hatinya.

**Sehun :** Sebenarnya ia adalah anak bangsawan dan bergabung belakangan dengan kelompok RobinHood ini. Ia namja yang pintar dan mengetahui siapa identitas sebenarnya dari pencuri misterius yang hanya mengincar para bangsawan. Awalnya ia ditolak. Tapi karena Sehun memiliki otak encer dan informasi tentang rumah dan keberadaan harta para bangsawan, justru ia lah yang jadi pemimpin mereka sekarang. Ia namja yang muak dengan ketamakan mereka yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi. Bergabung dengan komplotan pencuri berhati mulia ini merupakan pilihannya yang paling bagus. Walau sok keren, tapi sebenarnya ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Luhan. Namun ia berusaha untuk menjaga image nya dengan tidak mengikuti sex bebas yang dilakukan teman – temannya. Dalam hati pengen, gengsi berteriak melarang. Jadilah ia hanya menelan ludah tiap kali melihat Kai atau Kris mengerayangi tubuh Luhan.

**Kris :** Ia adalah namja dengan aura kharismatik yang tinggi. Ketamvanannya mampu mengalahkan ketamvanan pangeran negeri ini. Pemilik EXO cafe sekaligus pencetus ide Robin Hood dari buku yang pernah ia baca waktu kecil. Ie mengajak teman – temannya Kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk bergabung. Meski tidak memiliki perasaan khusus, tapi ia senang meniduri Luhan atau Baekhyun. Katanya asyik karena layanan kedua namja itu memuaskan. Sering berselisih paham dengan Kai, apalagi jika Kai ambil start duluan mengambil Luhan atau Baekhyun. Ia tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan, tapi pura – pura tidak tahu. Ia sangat jago dalam memanah, sedikit bermain pedang dan jago dalam pertarungan tangan kosong.

**Kai :** Dengan tubuhnya yang sexy plus warna kulitnya yang eksotik, ia selalu mampu membuat namja maupun yeoja menjerit tertahan saat melihatnya. Kemesumannya sebelas dua belas dengan Kris. Mampu bermain pedang dengan sangat baik, ia memiliki pedang kembar yang khusus. Paling senang mengisi waktu luang dengan meniduri Luhan atau Baekhyun, atau dua duanya sekaligus kalau memang bisa.

**Mereka berlima tinggal didalam sebuah cafe yang diberi nama EXO CAFE, terletak di pinggir sebelah barat kota Andorra, ibukota negeri Aria. Pemiliknya Kris, tapi ia juga merangkap jadi pelayan bersama dengan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bertugas dibelakang karena ia seorang bangsawan dan akan timbul kericuhan kalau ternyata ia jadi pelayan. Cafe hanya buka selama tujuh jam karena dimalam hari atau pagi, mereka harus latihan. Ciri khas dari kelompok Robinhood ini adalah, mereka selalu mencuri di malam minggu saat Cafe mereka tutup. Lalu keesokan harinya mereka akan membagikannya pada rakyat yang tinggal dipinggiran atau yang berada dibawah tekanan bangsawan yang memimpin mereka.**

**.**

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Suara dentingan gelas kaca yang beradu dengan meja kayu begitu kentara terdengar di ruangan ini. Beberapa orang yang menjadi pelaya tetap kafe bernuansa coklat itu, kafe EXO memulai aksi mereka untuk menggoda pelayan yang tengah mengantarkan minuman mereka. Pelayan yang memakai baju tanpa lengan- mengingat cuaca yang lumayan panas sama sekali tidak terusik dengan namja – namja bertubuh kekar yang tengah menggodanya dan berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Ia mengelak dengan pelan walau senyuman tetap terpatri indah diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Pesanan anda sudah lengkap kan, tuan – tuan?" ia bertanya dengan sopan dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

Namja yang duduk paling dekat dengannya menyempatkan diri untuk menggenggam tangan pelayan itu. "Jangan pergi dulu, Luhan. Bagaimana dengan ajakanku untuk kencan malam ini, hem?"

Namja bernama Luhan itu tetap tersenyum walau dalam hati ia ingin muntah melihat wajah mesum khas om – om yang berusaha merayunya. "Jangan begitu, Yunho-ssi. Aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan siapapun. Bukankah sudah berkali – kali kukatakan?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu menolakku? Aku berjanji akan membuatmu terus mengingat semua sentuhanku, sayang~"

Cuiiit cuiittt...

Teman – teman Yunho yang berada di meja yang sama dengannya bersiul dengan penuh semangat. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Yunho, si pemilik pertambangan yang ada di luar kota Andorra sangat mesum dan selalu berganti – ganti pasangan. Incarannya kali ini adalah pelayan EXO cafe yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan berusaha untuk menjadikannya sebagai teman tidurnya. Namun yang ada malah ia selalu mendapatkan penolakan.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Tapi..."

"Luhan! Cepat antarkan pesanan yang lain di meja nomor tujuh!" sebuah suara yang berat meginterupsi percakapan mereka. Luhan bernafas lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari namja mesum itu. Meski demikian, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi hingga mulut Yunho dan teman – temannya menganga lebar. Luhan memang sangat mempesona.

Namja yang tadinya memanggil Luhan hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan begitu senang mendapatkan tawaran kencan dari orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Taruhan. Pasti si Luhan monyong itu taruhan lagi dengan si Baekhyun!"

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Apa maksudmu, Kai?"

"Ck, kau memang bodoh atau bagaimana sih, Kris? Masa kamu tidak tahu kelakuan dua namja genit itu? Mereka selalu taruhan berapa banyak tawaran kencan yang mereka dapatkan tiap hari. Lalu yang kalah akan mencuci baju yang menang selama seminggu. Aish.. apa mereka tidak tahu kalau tanganku terasa gatal untuk menyingkirkan namja – namja mesum yang menggoda mereka itu? Lagipula, apa servis-anku masih kurang? Padahal setiap kali aku meniduri salah satu dari mereka berdua, mereka selalu minta lebih karena ketagihan. Lalu kenapa masih mencari namja lain lagi? Meyebalkan sekali!"

Kris mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Kai.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya!" Kai menunjuk kearah Luhan yang sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat berjalan dan membuat pengunjung yang menginginkannya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dengan cepat, Kai beranjak dari samping Kris dan mengejar Luhan yang berjalan kearah ruang istirahat yang terletak disamping dapur.

"Hey Luhan! Berapa banyak yang kau dapat hari ini?"

Luhan pura – pura berpikir. "Berapa ya? Kuhitung dulu, Baekhyun. Memangnya kamu dapat berapa?"

Namja bernama Baekhyun yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Luhan memasang smirknya. "Aku mendapat dua puluh tawaran kencan. Selamat menikmati hukumanmu mencuci bajuku, Luhan!" Bekhyun terlihat sangat yakin akan menang karena tawaran yang ia dapat hari ini sangat banyak. Minggu lalu ia kalah dan terpaksa mencuci baju Luhan. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Eits, jangan senang dulu deaar. Aku mendapat duapuluh lima ajakan kencan. Ditambah barusan dari Yunho, berarti jadinya duapuluh enam. Kali ini kamu kalah lagi, Baekhyun." Senyuman mengembang diwajah Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kamu tidak berbohong kan?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Hey! Aku malah mencatat nama mereka. Kamu jangan curigaan begitu dong!" Luhan menunjukkan catatan kecil yang berisi nama – nama namja yang mengajaknya kencan, lengkap dengan jamnya, bahkan usia mereka pun ia tuliskan agar Baekhyun tidak curiga.

Baekhyun yang merasa kesal langsung membanting handuk kecil yang ia pegang. Sial sekali kalau harus mencuci baju kotor Luhan yang entah kenapa selalu bertambah banyak setiap hari. Sepertinya namja itu sengaja mengerjainya. Padahal mereka masih punya tugas mulia yang lain selain jadi pelayan disini. Apa Luhan tidak kasihan padanya? Oh, itu pertanyaan konyol. Tidak ada rasa kasihan dalam kamus Luhan. Namja itu malah akan bahagia kalau melihat temannya menderita. Ia juga tidak segan – segan untuk menertawakan mereka yang kadang terluka saat melakukan 'tugas' itu. Ck, untung saja ia masih punya rasa kasihan pada rakyat miskin dan mau bergabung dengan kelompok ini.

Luhan cekikikan melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Apalagi saat Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan rayuan pengunjung yang berusaha menarik tangannya. Pasti namja itu sudah kehilangan moodnya. Hahaha...

Tiba – tiba saja mata Luhan melotot saat ia merasakan benda basah dan lembab mendarat ditengkuknya. Tubuhnya merinding seketika.

"Menang taruhan lagi, eoh?"

Luhan tahu siapa pemilik suara yang dipenuhi nafsu ini, Kai. "Kai.. hentikan.." Luhan berusaha untuk menahan tangan Kai yang mulai menyusup kedalam baju yang ia kenakan. Namun Kai malah menggigit lehernya dengan sedikit keras hingga Luhan hanya bisa mendesah.

"Kai..hgh. lepaskaan.."

"Tidak mau. Kamu membuatku on saat melihat goyangan pinggulmu merayu pelanggan itu. Bagaimana kalau kamu menunjukkan goyanganmu padaku sayang?"

Kai langsung membalik tubuh Luhan dan menciumi bibirnya dengan kasar. Tidak ada penolakan dari Luhan karena ia memang menginginkannya. Lidah Kai melesat masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan dengan cekatan ia mengeksplor semua isinya. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah bergelut dan tubuh Luhan berada dibawah Kai yang tengah membuka bajunya dengan buru – buru. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menampilkan wajah menggoda dan itu membuat Kai semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan menandakan kalau permainan mereka semakin panas.

.

.

Meski cafe EXO memiliki banyak pengunjung, tapi mereka tidak mau menambahkan jam kerja dan tetap tutup paling lama jam sembilan malam. Walau banyak komplain dari pelanggan, mereka tetap tidak mau buka lama – lama. Bukan karena mereka tidak mau menambah penghasilan, tapi karena masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kalian mengerti?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan diruangan yang ada di sebuah rumah dibelakang EXO cafe. Ruangan itu tertutup dan terlihat seperti ruang pertemuan. Hanya ada sebuah meja besar dengan enam buah kursi kayu tanpa ukiran mengelilinginya. Sebuah pot bunga kaktus diletakkan tepat ditengah. Selebihnya ruangan itu kosong.

Kris yang duduk diseberang namja itu mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kai yang terduduk dilantai dengan alasan badan mereka masih berbau-_sex _ikutan menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan merasa sial membiarkan Kai menyentuhnya hari ini. Ia lupa kalau malam ini mereka akan melakukan aksinya dirumah seorang bangsawan bernama Sungmin. Bagaimana ia bisa bergerak bebas kalau bagian bawah tubuhnya masih perih? Kai memang bodoh!

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Baekhyun sudah pergi dari tadi sore untuk menyamar jadi pelayan dan memasukkan obat tidur kedalam minuman para prajurit penjaga rumah keluarga itu. Saatnya beraksi teman – teman!" Kris langsung berdiri diikuti namja yang satu lagi. Namja itu hanya melirik sekilas kearah Luhan dan Kai. Walau begitu, meski hanya sepersekian detik, Luhan tetap merasakan jantungnya tidak normal setiap kali bertatapan dengan namja berwajah es itu.

Luhan dan Kai ikutan berdiri menyusul dua namja itu. Luhan berlari kekamarnya dan mandi dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu mengambil peralatannya.

.

Sehun dan Kris langsung melesat dengan kuda mereka masing masing. Hari sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, saat yang tepat untuk beraksi meski mereka hanya ditemani penerangan cahaya bulan. Mereka butuh waktu sekitar satu jam menuju rumah Sungmin. Dibelakangnya Kai dan Luhan menyusul. Mereka berdua naik diatas seekor kuda. Untung saja tubuh Luhan kurus hingga kuda itu tidak merasa keberatan karena harus membawa dua orang sekaligus.

Awalnya mereka sama – sama terdiam karena memang tidak ada hal yang mau dibicarakan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menautkan alisnya saat merasakan nafas berat Kai berhembus ditengkuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Sedikit bergidik dengan jemari Kai yang mulai mengelus – elus perutnya.

"Ngg...hh Luhan.. tidakkah goyangan ini mengingatkanmu dengan tadi siang?"

OH TUHAN! Luhan berucap dalam hati. Apa yang ada dalam otak Kai hingga ia sempat – sempatnya berpikiran demikian padahal mereka sedang dalam perjalanan?

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu! Bagaimana kalau Kris marah jika kita terlambat?"

"Tidak akan, sayang.." Kai mulai menjilati tengkuk Luhan dan memberikan kembali tanda disana. Tidak Cuma itu saja, Kai juga menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur hingga juniornya menyentuh pantat belakang Luhan. Luhan yang tidak nyaman menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya hingga mereka hampir terjatuh.

"Hentikan, Kai. Kamu bisa mendapatkan jatahmu nanti!"

"Aku maunya sekarang.."

"LUHAN! KAI! CEPAT! Kenapa lama sekali haaaahh?!"

Luhan bernafas lega karena ternyata Kris berhenti ditengah jalan untuk menunggu mereka. "Kalian jalan didepan. Aku dibelakang. Aku yakin kalian akan membelok kalau tidak diawasi."

Mau tidak mau, Kai terpaksa menuruti perintah Kris dan niatnya untuk melahap Luhan harus ia tahankan dulu. Suara ketawa Luhan membuatnya makin kesal. Untung saja tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di dekat rumah Sungmin dan mulai menyusun strategi yang telah mereka buat hingga ia melupakan hasratnya tadi.

Karena prajurit yang berjaga digerbang terlihat mengantuk berat, mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah. Bahkan prajurit yang berada di ruang penyimpanan sudah tertidur nyenyak. Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu didalam tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan teman – temannya.

"Aku sudah memasukkan uangnya kedalam dua buah karung berukuran kecil, itu untukku dan Luhan. Sisanya karung berisi bahan makanan untuk kalian bertiga. Kita harus cepat karena efek obat tidurnya tidak lama lagi akan hilang. Hei! Mana Luhan?" Baekhyun kebingungan karena tidak menemukan Luhan diantara mereka.

"Dia menunggu diluar," Kris berkata dengan dingin sambil memandang Kai dengan sinis. Namun Kai tidak mempedulikannya karena ia terlalu terpesona pada Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian yeoja.

Kris mengambil sebuah karung besar dan sebuah karung kecil untuk ia berikan pada Luhan agar namja itu yang membawanya. Sehun mengambil sebuah karung tanpa bicara dan mengikuti langkah Kris keluar. Sepertinya malam ini misi mereka lancar tanpa ada pertempuran karena tidak ada prajurit yang menghadang mereka.

Baekhyun yang hendak melangkah keluar menoleh kebelakang dimana tangannya tengah ditahan oleh Kai. "Ada apa lagi? Kita harus cepat. Nanti ketahuan bood.."

Perkataan Baekhyun hanya sampai disitu saja karena Kai sudah mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun berusaha menolak dengan menepuk – nepuk dada Kai, namun hasilnya nihil. Lagipula imannya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan sentuhan – sentuhan Kai yang mulai membuka bajunya dan mengelus perutnya yang rata. Alih – alih melawan, tangannya malah melingkar manis ditengkuk Kai dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kai melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Ia sudah terlanjur horny saat berada diatas kuda dengan Luhan, ditambah lagi melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang menggoda dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian yeoja. Bibirnya diberi pemerah dan terlihat menggiurkan. Jangan salahkan ia yang tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ah..hmmp" Baekhyun cepat – cepat menutup mulutnya agar desahannya tidak keluar. Terlalu berbahaya kalau sampai ada yang mendengar. Mereka bisa mati konyol saat ini juga.

"Jangan ditahan sayang~" Kai berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun sambil menjilati daun telinga namja mungil itu. Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang keenakan. Ia tidak sadar kapan Kai melepaskan gaunnya hingga tubuhnya sudah terbaring dilantai kayu tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Bibir Kai tebal Kai mulai memanjakan tonjolan kecil didadanya. Sedangkan tangan namja itu memainkan tonjolan yang satu lagi. Belum lagi bibir Kai yang menjilati garis rahang hingga lehernya. Baekhyun merasa melayang walau kenyataannya tubuhnya tetap disana.

"Oh.. Kaaiii,,," Baekhyun melengkungkan dadanya saat Kai mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutnya. Tangan kai sesekali mengelus pahanya, atau meremas twisball nya. Meski Kai melakukannya dengan gerakan cepat – seperti terburu – buru, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan semua rangsangan itu dan mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam mulut Kai.

"Kau tetap nikmat, sayangh..." ujar Kai sambil memasang tampang mesumnya. Baekhyun menampar lengan Kai dengan keras.

"Cepat selesaikan bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?"

"Apa kamu begitu menginginkanku memasukimu?"

"Cepatlaaah.." Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Dia benar – benar menginginkan milik Kai yang besar itu berada di dalam tubuhnya sekarang!

"Baiklahh baiklaah..." Kai lalu membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Perasaannya saja atau memang benda itu makin hari makin besar?

"Kalau meu cepat, kau harus menahannya.."

"Jangan banyak bica... AAARRGGHHHHHH!" Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya saat Kai memasukinya tanpa ada persiapan sama sekali. Belum lagi Kai yang seenak jidatnya langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa menunggu rasa sakit Baekhyun reda. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau rasa nyeri itu semakin menghilang seiring permainan Kai yang semakin cepat.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa semakin panas mengikuti irama tarian Kai yang memabukkan. Tangannya mencengkeram rambut Kai untuk meluapkan perasaan yang ia dapatkan dari semua sentuhan Kai di setiap titik sensitifnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi namja yang memiliki senyuman manis itu untuk mengeluarkan desakan di perut Kai.

"Ahh~" Baekhyun mendesah lega. Tapi ia tetap merasakan hentakan – hentakan Kai untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya namja itu juga mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun. "Kau hebat.." ucapnya disela nafasnya yang terengah – engah.

Baekhyun sudah hampir mencium bibir Kai saat ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki diluar. Matanya melotot seketika.

"Siapa didalam! Apa yang terjadi disini?"

_SH*T_! Kai memaki sambil memakai pakaiannya dengan terburu – buru. Baekhyun yang masih kesakitan mengenakan pakaiannya dengan gerakan lambat hingga Kai terpaksa membantunya.

Terdengar bunyi pintu didobrak dan lima orang prajurit bersenjata pedang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Kai diam – diam bernafas lega karena sudah menyobek ujung gaun Baekhyun untuk dijadikan penutup wajah agar identitas mereka tidak ketahuan. Meski demikian, ia tetap pesimis bisa lolos dengan selamat mengingat tubuhnya yang masih lemas karena kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun tidak bisa diharapkan, untuk berdiri saja ia merasa susah. Kali ini, Kai merutuki kebodohannya yang seenaknya melakukan hal seperti itu saat sedang menjalankan misinya.

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**Cemana? Cemana? Ini FF baru Kiela. **

**Silakan di-review yaaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROBIN HOOD MENCURI CINTA**

**Author : ****Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai Kris and the rest of EXO**

**Chapter : ****2****/?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Dan EXO milik EXOtics. XD lalu Luhan milik saya. **

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Ahem, buat yang masih dibawah umur tapi tetap pengen baca ff ni, silakan Tutup mata aja, tapi jarinya ga usah dirapatin. XD Kalo ga, tutup mata pake kaca pembesar. Hohoho~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Robin Hood adalah pencuri baik hati yang mencuri dari orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Bagaimana jika Robin Hood nya terdiri dari kumpulan namja – namja mesum?**_

* * *

Terdengar bunyi pintu didobrak dan lima orang prajurit bersenjata pedang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Kai diam – diam bernafas lega karena sudah menyobek ujung gaun Baekhyun untuk dijadikan penutup wajah agar identitas mereka tidak ketahuan. Meski demikian, ia tetap pesimis bisa lolos dengan selamat mengingat tubuhnya yang masih lemas karena kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun tidak bisa diharapkan, untuk berdiri saja ia merasa susah. Kali ini, Kai merutuki kebodohannya yang seenaknya melakukan hal seperti itu saat sedang menjalankan misinya.

* * *

**Chapter ****2**

**.**

"Ngomong – ngomong, Kai dan Baekhyun dimana? Kok mereka lama sekali?" Luhan bertanya saat mereka telah berangkat dari rumah Sungmin.

"Diamlah! Mereka pasti menyusul."

Luhan cuma mengangkat bahunya mendengar perkataan Kris. "Tapi kalian harus tahu kalau tadi kegilaan Kai sedang kambuh. Masa dia mengajakku, ahem, bercinta diatas kuda?"

Sehun berusaha menahan nafasnya yang tertohok. Sedangkan Kris membulatkan matanya. "Apaa? Kamu tidak bohong kan?"

"Untuk apa bohong? Kan tidak ada untungnya?"

Kris berpikir sejenak. Kai sedang dalam masa mesumnya, lalu ia meninggalkan namja yang memiliki _smirk _menakutkan itu bersama Baekhyun yang sedang dalam gaya cantiknya. OH TIDAK! Kris sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi kenapa dua biji temannya bisa terlambat.

"Sehun!"

"E..eh apa?" Tanya Sehun tergagap. Dia kaget kenapa tiba – tiba Kris memanggilnya dengan kuat. Padahal tadi ia sedang membayangkan kalau dirinya lah yang bercinta dengan Luhan diatas kuda. Luhan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Hancur sudah khayalannya.

"Kita harus kembali!"

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Kai pasti berulah! Ayo cepat!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kris memutar dan langsung melesat pergi. Sehun menyusul setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri melirik Luhan.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya tanpa suara dan Sehun pura – pura tidak melihat.

"Dia kenapa sih? Kenapa melihatku dengan tatapan begitu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan saat itu ia sadar kalau ia ditinggal sendirian ditengah malam.

""Hiyyyaaa! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!"

Ssyuu~

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya desiran angin malam yang terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya. Luhan menggerutu sebal. Masa sih mereka meninggalkannya ditengah kota begini? Malam – malam? Meski namja, Luhan cukup pe-de dengan kecantikannya dan ia AMAT SANGAT sadar banyak yang menaruh hati padanya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya? Meski Luhan bisa menjaga diri, tetap saja ia kesal. HUH! Semua ini gara – gara kkamjong pesek! Seharusnya hidungnya diinjak kuda saja supaya ia tidak usah bernafas sekalian.

.

.

"Kkamjong!" Kris berteriak saat ia melihat lengan Kai sudah berlumuran darah. Sepertinya kena sayatan pedang. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah berusaha mati – matian menahan serangan dua namja berbadan besar yang menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Tidak ada perlawanan, ia hanya berusaha menghindar tanpa menyerang balik seolah – pedang yang ada ditangannya tidak berguna.

Kris bisa mengerti kenapa mereka lemah padahal yang mereka lawan hanya lima orang saja. Dua sudah tersungkur dan satu lagi berada di depan Kai bersiap untuk menebas lehernya. Tapi Sehun bergerak cepat. Ia dengan sigap mengambil busur dan anak panahnya dan langsung membidik namja didepan Kai tepat dilehernya. Seketika namja itu langsung ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir deras hingga perutnya.

Perhatian Sehun berpindah pada namja didepan Baekhyun dan salah satunya ambruk terkena panah dipunggung. Meski tidak menancap terlalu dalam, bisa dipastikan prajurit itu mati karena tadi siang Sehun sudah mengoleskan ujung panahnya dengan racun. Namja yang seorang lagi mulai ketakutan karena Kris sudah berdiri didepan Baekhyun dan menyerangnya. Prajurit itu kewalahan menghadapi Kris yang selalu memiliki celah untuk menyerangnya. Kakinya sudah kena tendangan Kris hingga ia kesulitan untuk berdiri. Dan Sehun yang menganggur memukul tengkuk prajurit itu dan pertarungan selesai.

"Dia.. mati?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari sana dan Sehun membantu Kai untuk berdiri. Mereka terpaksa berboncengan(?) karena Kai tidak mungkin naik kuda sendiri. Biar saja malam ini kudanya kecapekan membawa dua namja sekaligus. Toh besok mereka akan libur.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa semuanya jadi begini, Kai?"

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Ia hanya diam saja dan meminta Baekhyun membelanya lewat pandangan matanya.

"Jangan melihat Baekhyun. Aku bertanya padamu, Kkamjong!"

"Namaku Kai," ujarnya pelan.

"Terserah!" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sekarang kita tidak membahas nama, Kkamjong. Kenapa kamu bisa sebodoh itu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu disana? Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kamu melakukannya berapa kalipun asal jangan saat sedang 'bekerja', tapi kenapa kamu melanggarnya? Apa kamu memang bosan hidup?"

"Salahkan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu menggoda dan aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Enak saja!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima. "Aku tidak menggodamu. Kamu saja yang memang nafsuan."

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar – benar capek kalau harus melerai Kai dan Baekhyun yang mulai beradu mulut. Cck, apa mereka lupa kalau tadi malam mereka hampir mati?

"DIAAAM!"

Kai dan Baekhyun berpandangan. "Kenapa malah bertengkar haahhh? Apa kalian tahu kalau Sehun sampai harus membunuh demi menyelamatkan kalian? Padahal kan seharusnya kita tidak membunuh siapapun. Sekarang Magnae itu sedang berada dikamarnya merenungi kesalahannya yang telah membunuh! Kalian harus pikirkan itu!"

Mereka terdiam. Memang mereka semua telah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh. Tapi tadi malam itu benar – benar kritis.

"Bagaimana kalau masyarakat malah tidak mempercayai kita lagi dan menuduh kita sebagai pembunuh? Inikah yang kalian inginkan?" Baekhyun memilih keluar daripada diinterogasi.

"B-bukan seperti itu Kris."

"Lalu?"

Kai tidak menjawab lagi.

"Haahh…" Kris membuang nafas berat. "Bagaimanapun kamu harus dihukum, Kkamjong!"

Kai mendesah. "Apa hukumannya? Meniduri Baekhyun dan Luhan sekaligus?"

Kali ini Kris tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melempar Kai dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Sakit, bodoh! Kenapa malah melemparku?"

"Bisa tidak kamu jangan terlalu berpikiran mesum seperti itu?"

"Tidak," Kai memasang wajah sok imut dan Kris jadi mual.

"Kamu harus push up 500 kali. Anggap saja latihan,"

"WHAAAATT?" Kai berteriak histeris. "Itu bukan hukuman, tapi pembunuhan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukanya sedangkan tanganku sakit? Lagipula, kenapa mesti sebanyak itu? Sepuluh saja kan sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk tidak memperbolehkanmu menyentuh mereka selama sebulan. Kamu tinggal memilih yang mana."

Mata Kai membulat seketika. Kenapa Kris senang sekali menyiksanya seperti ini. huh, mentang – mentang Baekhyun udah keluar, ia bisa seenaknya membicarakan namja cantik itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai langsung memilih opsi pertama. Daripada tidak dapat jatah, mending push up sampai setengah hidup. Kris tersenyum mendapat jawaban dari Kai.

.

.

Kris duduk diatas kursi santai di halaman belakang yang ditumbuhi rumput yang sengaja dipangkas pendek. Sekelilingnya ditutupi oleh pagar kayu yang tinggi hingga orang luar tidak akan bisa melihat kedalam. Sisa – sisa embun dipagi hari masih terlihat membasahi kaki Kai saat ia melangkah tanpa alas kaki. Dengan wajah memberengut, ia mulai mengatur posisi dan memulai hukumannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada riang. Ia sudah mengisi perutnya, jadi baginya dunia terlihat lebih cerah.

Kris tidak menjawab, tapi ia menepuk pahanya untuk menyuruh duduk disana. Baekhyun menurut. "Kalian kenapa sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menghukum Kai."

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Minta dicium?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga ia sekarang menghadap Kris. Kakinya melingkar dipinggang namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, ia langsung menciumi Kris. Jangan sebut ia jalang karena Baekhyun yakin banyak fans Kris diluar sana yang membayangkan hal seperti ini jadi kenyataan. Jadi saat Kris berada tepat didepannya, ia tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan.

Ciuman Baekhyun disambut Kris dengan senang hati. Tangannya bahkan sudah mulai merangkak kedalam baju Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan. Baekhyun yang merasa keenakan mengeluarkan desahannya dan membuat Kai yang jadi penonton harus menahan hasratnya.

"Akh~" Baekhyun berteriak tertahan saat Kris mulai beralih pada lehernya dan Kai yakin si tiang itu pasti menancapkan taringnya disana.

"Yakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan, haahhh?!"

KrisBaek menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Kami berciuman. Kenapa?" Tanya Kris dengan santai. Kening Kai makin berkerut.

.

.

Luhan melangkah pelan saat ia baru saja selesai sarapan pagi. Tadi malam begitu sampai dirumah ia memang langsung tidur dan sama sekali tidak terjaga saat Kris dan temannya yang lain masuk kedalam rumah. Ia merasa heran melihat Kai yang push up dengan tangan yang diikat pada sebuah tiang. Lalu lengannya diperban, mungkin terluka. Sepertinya Kai tengah menjalani hukuman.

"Dia dihukum ya?" tanya Luhan pada KrisBaek yang tengah asyik saling melahap bibir. Tapi ucapannya seperti angin lalu yang tidak ditanggapi dan terlewat begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia dihukum?" Luhan berusaha untuk sabar. Tapi yang ia dengar malah desahan Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII...!" Luhan berteriak sekencang – kencangnya tepat didekat KrisBaek hingga mereka terpaksa menjauhkan kepalanya. Kris menatapnya kesal dan Baekhyun memberengut.

"Kamu kenapa sih Luhan?"

"Kalian mengabaikanku, aku bertanya Kai kenapa kalian malah tetap tidak mendengarkanku."

"Oh.. itu. Kai dihukum karena tadi malam dia meniduri Baekhyun dirumah Sungmin hingga hampir ketahuan dan Sehun terpaksa membunuh pengawal yang menyerang kami." Kris menjelaskan dengan pelan tapi tangannya sudah menyusup kedalam Kaos Baekhyun dan mencubit tonjoloan kecil disana hingga Baekhyun mengerang pelan. Luhan memandang bosan pemandangan didepannya.

"Dia tidak adil!" Seru Kai tiba – tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Enak saja ia dibilang tidak adil. Kai ngajak berantem ya?

"Kenapa malah bertanya lagi? Kalau Baekhyun menolak kan aku tidak akan menyerangnya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak dihukum? Sedangkan aku disiksa begini?"

"Oh itu..." Kris menampilkan _smirk_nya. "Apa kamu ingin melihat lengan kurusnya jadi berotot dan besar kalau melakukan gerakan seperti itu? Nanti dia tidak _sexy _lagi. Lalu dia tidak dihukum karena dia mau menjadi _buttom. _Memangnya kamu mau jadi _bottom _seperti dia? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan menghukummu."

"Bener Kai. Menjadi _bottom _tidak seburuk yang kamu perkirakan looh~" Baekhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya nakal.

Mata Kai hampir meloncat keluar mendengarnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Hanya membayangkan Kris mencumbunya dan mengerayanginya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Itu adalah hal paling horor dan menyeramkan dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak!" Kai langsung membuang pandangannya karena kesal dan kembali melanjutkan hukumannya.

Luhan merasa Kai yang sedang kesal sangat asyik untuk dikerjai. Sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya saat ia menoleh kearah KrisBaek yang kembali melanjutkan acara lahap – melahapnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hei Kai..!" Luhan berkata dengan santai sambil duduk diatas pinggang Kai yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan Kai yang menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari sana kalau masih ingin selamat. Gertakan sambal. Luhan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jangan marah – marah~ aku sedang ingin main kuda – kudaan.."

"Lalu aku jadi kudanya?"

"Ne!"

Kai mengabaikan berat yang bertambah karena Luhan menaikinya tanpa perasaan. Ia kuat dan sanggup melakukan push up walau Luhan berada diatas punggungnya.

"Oh iya Kai, apa kamu tidak merasa kalau gerakan yang kamu lakukan ini mirip seperti gerakanmu saat memasukiku? Atau hanya aku yang merasa demikian?"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa tiba – tiba Luhan berkata begitu?

"Ngomong – ngomong..." Luhan memutar duduknya menghadap belakang. "Aku kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Bagaimana kalau kamu jadi _bottom _ku untuk hari ini saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan tahu Kai sedang berusaha menahan diri. Tapi dasar Luhan yang memang ingin mengerjai Kai, ia mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Kai dan mengelus bongkahan _butt _namja itu dengan gerakan erotis.

"Hentikan Luhan!" Kai mulai berteriak. Ia benar – benar tidak ingin membuat Kris menambah hukuman lagi kalau ia tidak menjalankannya dengan sungguh – sungguh. Tapi kenapa Luhan setan ini malah mengerjainya disaat seperti ini?

"Ouh.. jangan marah – marah Kai~hh" Luhan mulai mendesah. "Aku sama sekali tidak berminat memasukimu kok. Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu." Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Kai menghela nafas lega. Mungkin Luhan akan berhenti mengerjainya. Tapi dia salah, Luhan malah kembali berbalik menghadap kedepan dan mulai menggerak – gerakkan pinggangnya.

"Nggh Kai~ _faster..._" Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia yang malah jadi menginginkan Kai seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia terangsang melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memberikan _blowjob_ pada Kris. Luhan merasa kalau tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Namja itu mulai membuka bajunya dan mengelus tubuhnya sendiri seolah Kai lah yang melakukannya. Ia juga mengeluarkan junior miliknya dan mengocoknya sendiri. Kai yang menyadari kegiatan Luhan yang tidak sopan diatas tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat. Persetan dengan hukuman. Yang penting sekarang ia harus meredamkan amarah adik kecilnya yang sudah membesar dari tadi.

"Jangan berhenti Kai!" Kris ternyata masih sempat memperhatikan Kai walau Baekhyun sudah berada diatas pangkuannya. "Atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu!"

"Sial!" Kai meggeram kesal dan kembali melanjutkan acara _push up _nya yang sudah memasuki hitungan ke tigaratus. Desahan Luhan yang semakin menjadi – jadi membuat telinga Kai semakin memerah. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menghabisi Luhan sampai namja itu tidak sanggup berjalan saat hukumannya selesai. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya membuat semangatnya meluap – luap.

Luhan yang sudah melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengerjai Kai semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairannya diatas punggung Kai.

"Ouh~ Kai.." ia menunduk dan menjilati tengkuk Kai. Tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan mengoleskan cairannya dipunggung namja itu.

Kai berkata dalam hati kalau ini adalah hukuman paling berat yang pernah ia terima. Walau sebelumnya Kris pernah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan dan Baekhyun selama seminggu, ia masih bisa menahannya. Atau saat ia disuruh mengayun pedang selama semalam penuh tanpa henti juga bisa ia lakukan dengan baik. Walau kekesalan tetap menghantuinya. Ayolah~ dia jago memainkan pedang, tapi malah disuruh berlatih mengayunkan pedang seperti orang yang baru belajar. Tidak apa – apa. Setidaknya gerakannya makin cepat. Tapi ini? Tangannya diikat dan melakukan _push up _dalam jumlah yang tidak manusiawi, lalu Kris sengaja pamer kemesraan dengan bercinta didepannya dan sekarang Luhan menyentuh dirinya sendiri diatas tubuh Kai. _What the hell!? _Belum lagi aroma _sperm _Luhan yang menguar dan memanjakan indera penciumannya.

Sialnya, meski sudah menyiksa jiwa dan raganya, Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi saat ia hampir selesai, Luhan tiba – tiba beranjak pergi dan berlari meninggalkannya. Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan _kegiatan_nya membuka tali yang mengikat Kai. Ia merasa heran kenapa namja itu masih punya kekuatan untuk mengejar Luhan padahal tadi wajahnya sudah seperti orang yang mau mati.

"BUKA PINTUNYA LUHAAAAN! SIALAN! CEPAT BUKAAAA!" Kai terus menggedor pintu kamar Luhan. Ia tidak akan tenang sebelum membalas kelakuan namja genit gatel itu. Tapi sayangnya pintu itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Luhan yang sedari tadi cekikikan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran kenapa Kai malah menggedor pintu kamar sebelah, bukannya kamarnya. Mungkin kewarasan Kai sudah perlu dipertanyakan. Tapi saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menegurnya, Luhan merasa kalau ia lah yang tidak waras disini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku, Luhan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya saat tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan suara ini.

"E. Heheheee.. itu..." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata karena buru – buru, ia salah dan malah masuk kedalam kamar Sehun yang berada disamping kamarnya.

"Kai mencarimu. Cepat temui dia. Siapa tahu ada yang perlu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia hanya ingin menghabisiku saja."

"Kalau begitu keluar dari sini. Aku tidak ingin dia menghabisimu dikamarku!"

"A.. apa?" Luhan merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Tolonglaah. Kamu harusnya tahu kalau dia tidak akan puas kalau tidak membuatku terkapar selama seminggu. Biarkan aku bersembunyi disini, nee?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat saat melihat Luhan yang merayunya dengan memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya. Kalau begini, justru Sehun yang kesusahan karena harus menahan hasratnya.

"Jangan menyuruhku keluar... plis Sehun... pliiissss~"

"Baiklah .. baiklaah,,," Sehun akhirnya mengalah. "Tetap disini karena aku mau keluar!"

"Baik BOS!" ujar Luhan dengan nada ceria sambil menghormat.

Begitu Sehun keluar, Luhan langsung mengelus dadanya. Ia tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk menjadi sok manja didepan Sehun. Padahal biasanya hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Bisa dibilang, Sehun berlaku 'agak' dingin padanya. Luhan tidak tahu apa ada yang salah. Tapi ia biarkan saja, toh sekarang Sehun menolongnya.

"Ah~ nyaman sekali.." Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya saat berbaring diatas tempat tidur Sehun yang begitu bersih dan wangi. Luhan menghirup aroma itu dalam – dalam. Seketika ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam dimana Sehun memandanginya cukup lama. Tidak biasanya namja itu melihat Luhan dengan cukup lama.

"Dia kenapa ya?" Luhan mencoba berpikir dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi karena tidak menemukan jawabannya, Luhan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur.

.

Kai yang sudah terlanjur terangsang menendang pintu Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum beranjak pergi. Tapi diruang tengah ia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan pelan. Sebuah _smirk_ terpampang dibibirnya.

"A.. ada a.. apa?" Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk saat Kai mulai mendekatinya dengan wajah mesum.

"Bukan apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Kai menunjuk benda diantara selangkangannya yang sudah sangat menonjol. Baekhyun menelan ludah paksa dan berusaha melarikan diri, tapi Kai sudah menahan tangannya dan mendorongnya kedinding. Kai tidak menunggu lagi dan langsung menciumi bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Kekesalannya pada Luhan ia lampiaskan pada Baekhyun. Baginya Luhan dan Bekhyun sama saja. Meniduri salah satu diantara mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

.

"Kai..hh aku..." perkataan Baekhyun hanya sampai disitu karena ia sudah menumpahkan cairannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan tulangnya seakan remuk karena tenaganya benar – benar terkuras. Kai menyetubuhinya seperti orang yang kesetanan tanpa ada perasaan kasihan. Untung saja setelah Kai mencapai puncaknya, tubuh namja itu terkulai dan terbaring disampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun.." Kai mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya perlahan. Ia kemudian keluar untuk membersihkan diri. Kai juga merasa sudah saatnya untuk mengobati lengannya yang mulai berdenyut – denyut. Aneh sekali. Padahal sewaktu menghajar Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur, lukanya tidak terasa sakit. Mungkin karena rasa nikmat lebih mendominasi. Hahahaa...

.

"Sial!" Sehun mengumpat selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak sanggup untuk menyentuh Luhan seperti Kris ataupun Kai. Sehun hanya bisa memandangi dari jauh sedangkan mereka berdua mengerayangi tubuh Luhan kapanpun mereka menginginkannya. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun kesal karena Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah menolak dan terlihat menikmatinya. Persis seperti _slut _murahan. Ukh, andai saja ia tidak terlalu gengsi. Padahal kesempatan selalu tersedia banyak. Seperti tadi misalnya, saat Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melihat Luhan dari belakang membuat pikirannya melayang jauh. Bagaimana kalau ia melihat tubuh itu dengan jelas setelah menyingkirkan semua pakaian sialan itu.

Sehun memacu kudanya semakin cepat. Ia tidak sabar ingin sampai dirumahnya secepat mungkin dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Terlalu lama bergaul dengan orang – orang aneh itu membuat Sehun merasa kalau ia ikutan jadi aneh juga. Meski ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana letak keanehannya.

.

Baekhyun baru membuka matanya setelah sore hari karena ia sangat kecapekan. Ia mencoba untuk bangun tapi tidak bisa karena bagian bawahnya benar – benar sakit. Kai sialan!

"Kau sudah bangun? Makan dulu, aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara yang menegurnya. Seketika ia langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Luhan yang duduk manis dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Huh! Apa kamu maksudmu berbaik hati padaku? Aku jadi seperti ini kan karena Kai tidak menemukanmu. Kamu yang mengerjainya malah aku yang kena. Menyebalkan!"

"Hei.. jangan begitu teman.." Baekhyun memasang wajah mau muntah.

"Baekhyun.. karena merasa bersalah makanya aku membuatkanmu bubur. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan bisa berjalan. Kai dan Kris sedang sibuk untuk mendata jumlah penduduk di desa miskin itu dan membagi – bagi hasil tadi malam. Mereka tidak akan sempat menjagamu."

"Ya sudah. Tapi kamu harus menyuapiku ya!"

"Baiklah... aaa~" Luhan pun menyuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kelaparan makan dengan sangat lahap. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kamu ada memperhatikan ga sih? Diantara Kris dan Kai, punya siapa yang lebih besar?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak sambil memasukkan suapan terakhir kedalam mulut Baekhyun. "Kalau aku tidak salah, rasanya _punya _Kai lebih besar walau _punya _Kris sedikit lebih panjang."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Begini.." Baekhyun mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang disodorkan Luhan padanya. "Apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan milik Sehun?"

Luhan hampir menjatuhkan mangkok bubur yang ia pegang. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak memperhatikannya dan ia berhasil meletakkan mangkok itu dengan baik diatas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak penasaran," jawab Luhan cepat.

"Aku juga tidak penasaran sih.. Hanya saja aku pernah melihatnya tanpa sengaja."

"KAMU MELIHAT MILIKNYAAAAAAA?!" Luhan tidak bisa menahan teriakannnya.

"Ck, jangan heboh begitu dong. Aku kan tidak melihatnya langsung. Hanya melihat dari luar saja. Dia masih memakai celana kok."

Luhan menghela nafas lega dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus begitu.

"Sehun kan selalu memakai baju panjang hingga bagian _anu _nya tidak kelihatan. Jadi kemarin itu aku melihatnya menyingkap bajunya. Oh.. kau tahu apa yang aku lihat?"

"Tidak."

"Hahahaaa..." Baekhyun tertawa bahagia karena itu artinya ia yang pertama kali menyadarinya. "Kau tahu? _Milik _Sehun benar – benar besar meski _milik _nya sedang tidak dalam keadaan hidup. Kai dan Kris kalah total. Tonjolan yang sangat besar. Aku yakin aku, atau kau akan ketagihan jika dimasuki oleh benda sehebat itu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dan ia benar – benar membayangkan Sehun mengerayanginya. Oh, pipinya terasa panas. Lagi – lagi tatapan Sehun terlintas dikepalanya.

"Orang seperti dia tidak mungkin tertarik dengan namja seperti kita, Baekhyun."

"Hhh.. Kau benar." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Dia memang berbeda. Kita ini hanya pencuri murahan yang punya sedikit kebaikan hati untuk membagikannya pada orang lain. Sedangkan dia terlihat seperti bintang yang terlalu jauh untuk digapai."

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa dadanya sesak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Benar, kamu memang baik hati mau mencucikan bajuku, Baekhyun!"

"Yakk!" Baekhyun melempar Luhan dengan bantal. "Jadi itu maksudmu berbaik hati padaku?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Luhan sambil berlari. "Aku hanya ingin kamu cepat sembuh dan mencuci bajuku karena kalah taruhan. Hahahaaa!"

"Dasar! Mereka semua sama saja!" Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Tapi ia senang berada disini dengan teman – teman yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara. Mereka melewati susah senang bersama. Daripada kehidupannya yang dulu, Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur berada disini sekarang.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan chapter depan..**

"Apa? Mereka menyebar selebaran sketsa wajah Robin Hood di Kota?"...

"Bangsawan yang kita incar berikutnya adalah... Bangsawan Park!"

.

.

Disini Luhan gatel banget ya? XD

Ahem. Kiela beneran seneng banget liat kalo banyak yg review FF ini. Luv You! Apalagi banyak Author yang karyanya kece Badai di FFN ikutan ngereview. Wow! Kiela merasa tersanjung.. /

chap ini masi tentang kehidupan sehari - hari mereka aja yaa. yang lainnya chap depan yooo~

.

Tapi Kiela udah sok sibuk dan ga sempet bales review. Maaf yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ *deepBOW

TT_TT

.

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW~**

**zoldyk . ****xiaolu odult . ****younlaycious88 . ****keziarihta . ****KkamCon Penjahat FanFic** . **Guest . ****lisnana1 . ****hongkihanna . ****HyunRa . ****Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper**** . chanbaekxoxo . ****RirinSekarini . ****sarang-baek** . **0312luLuEXOticS . ****Oh Dhan Mi . l****uhan deer . ****eyelinerbaekhyun . ****hunhanie . ****chyshinji0204 . ****asroyasrii . ****titis anggraeni . ****Samrah'exotic . ****SMKA . ****littlebyul . ****FranciscaGun03 . ****luhansgirlorz . ****EclaireOh . ****etrase**

**.**

**KECHUP BASYAAAH~~~**

**.**

**RnR lagi? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROBIN HOOD MENCURI CINTA**

**Author : ****Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai Kris and the rest of EXO**

**Chapter : ****3****/?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Dan EXO milik EXOtics. XD lalu Luhan milik saya. **

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Ahem, buat yang masih dibawah umur tapi tetap pengen baca ff ni, silakan Tutup mata aja, tapi jarinya ga usah dirapatin. XD Kalo ga, tutup mata pake kaca pembesar. Hohoho~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Robin Hood adalah pencuri baik hati yang mencuri dari orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Bagaimana jika Robin Hood nya terdiri dari kumpulan namja – namja mesum?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

Ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk rapat kini dipenuhi kantong – kantong kecil yang telah berisi bahan makanan dan uang. Dua orang namja yang berada didalam terlihat begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan matahari yang mulai menuju peraduannya. Keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis mereka abaikan.

"Kapan kita membagikannya?"

Kris menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menghitung kantong – kantong itu. "Tentu saja malam ini. Lalu kapan lagi?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi bukankah besok cafe harus buka? Aku tidak ingin dicurigai. Masa cafe ini selalu tutup setiap kali terjadi kasus pencurian dirumah bangsawan."

"Siapa yang mau tutup? Besok tetap buka kok."

"Tapi kita belum belanja. Baekhyun tidak bisa diharapkan dan Luhan kasihan kalau harus belanja sendiri ke kota."

"Itu salahmu yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu."

Kai menghela nafas pelan. "Iya iyaa... ngomong – ngomong Sehun mana? Kalau hanya berdua, apa tidak kesusahan membagikannya dimalam hari saat semua orang tertidur?"

"Aduh!" Kris menepuk jidatnya. "Katanya dia mau kembali kerumahnya dan kembali besok sore. Ck, sepertinya besok kita memang harus tutup dan kita berangkat ke desa Fuu besok malam saja. Sekarang kita lebih baik istirahat."

Kai tersenyum mendengar saran Kris. Dari tadi itulah yang ingin ia dengar. Ia pun keluar dengan penuh semangat diikuti Kris dan mengunci pintu kayu itu.

.

Keesokan harinya saat Sehun kembali, mereka berempat minus Bekhyun langsung bersiap – siap untuk membagikan hasil rampasan mereka. Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Dikota tersebar kabar kalau Robin Hood mulai menunjukkan niat aslinya."

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi Sehun. Tapi ia cepat – cepat memalingkan wajah karena tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan mata itu. Darahnya terasa berdesir aneh.

"Karena kita belum membagikannya, prajurit menyebar berita kalau kita mencuri untuk kepentingan sendiri. Selama ini berbuat baik hanya untuk mendapat simpati rakyat saja. Padahal kita hanya terlambat satu hari kan?"

Kris memandangi Kai seperti ingin memakan namja itu bulat – bulat. Kai hanya nyengir gaje dan memasang senyuman konyol. "Sudahlah. Pokoknya malam ini kita bagikan agar mereka tahu kalau kita tidak menginginkan barang hasil curian. Lagian kita mengambil harta Sungmin dan membagikannya ke daerah kekuasaannya yang miskin. Cukup adil kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Kai, Sehun dan Luhan pun mengikuti Kris. Mereka berjalan tanpa banyak bicara dan membiarkan suara derap kaki kuda yang mendominasi. Apalagi karena malam mulai menjelang dan cuaca semakin gelap. Mereka pasti bisa membagikannya malam ini tanpa ada halangan.

.

Setelah kejadian keterlambatan itu dan penduduk sempat curiga pada Robin Hood, keadaan kembali normal karena keesokan harinya ditemui kantong – kantong kecil disetiap rumah yang ada di desa Fuu. Prajurit yang menyebar berita sangat kesal. Bagaimanapun mereka mencari, tetap saja sosok yang mengaku pencuri baik itu tidak kelihatan. Gerakannya sangat cepat seperti kilat dan langsung hilang begitu saja.

"Aku yakin pelakunya bukan hanya satu orang saja," ujar seorang yang menjadi komandan pasukan. Sedangkan prajurit lainnya mengangguk.

"Benar, Suho. Sekuat apapun, dia tidak mungkin membawa barang sebanyak itu dalam satu malam saja. Pasti ada yang membantunya."

"Satu lagi," Suho menambahkan. "Pasti ada orang lain atau orang dari golongan bangsawan yang membantu mereka. Mereka tahu persis denah rumah yang mereka curi dan tahu tempat penyimpanannya. Pencuri murahan tidak akan pernah tahu itu. Jadi.. sekarang kita kembali lagi ke rumah Sungmin. Mungkin korban yang pingsan kemarin sudah sadar."

"Siap!" para bawahannya menghormat patuh.

.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, mereka sudah sampai dirumah yang dituju. Prajurit yang sudah sadar ditanyai berbagai macam oleh Suho dan teman - temannya. Namja itu menjelaskan dengan detail wajah pencuri yang ia ingat ada dua orang. Yang satu berwajah kecil dan yang satu lagi memiliki garis rahang yang tegas walau wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ditutupi hingga hidung. Si pria berwajah mungil memiliki mata yang cantik dan rambut berantakan serta berbau aneh. Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi memiliki bentuk mata yang aneh, ujungnya sedikit naik. Hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung dan kulitnya tidak putih, bahkan bisa dibilang coklat. Suho dan yang lainnya mengangguk – angguk ayam mendengarkan cerita penjaga itu yang terlihat sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Seorang pria yang jago melukis mendengarkan dengan penuh seksama setiap detail bentuk wajah yang ia dengar dan menggambarkannya diatas kain kasar dengan tinta hitam. Keningnya berkerut pertanda ia tengah serius dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Selesai!" pelukis itu menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada mereka yang ada disana. Wajah orang yang melihatnya cukup puas karena hasil gambarnya cukup manusiawi. Masih enak untuk dipandang.

Suho tersenyum dan mengambil dua buah sket wajah yang terpampang di depannya. "Bagus. Sekarang aku akan pergi ke kota Andorra untuk memajangnya. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kamu memperbanyaknya, tuan Chen?"

Chen mengangguk antusias. Apalagi saat Suho menyodorkan sekantong uang padanya.

.

.

Luhan menguap lebar saat bangun tidur dan langsung melahap susu yang ada diatas meja. Ia tahu susu itu untuknya karena ada tulisan 'Luhan' digelasnya. Kebiasaan mereka untuk menamai gelas yang biasa mereka pakai.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kai. Ia tengah membuatkan sarapan dan memakai apron bunga - bunga. Luhan hampir tersedak.

"Kai! Jangan membuatku kaget. Kenapa apronmu seperti itu?"

"Oh ini? Ini punya Baekhyun, kupinjam. Habisnya punyaku dicuci. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Luhan cepat. Walau dalam hati ia ingin menertawakan Kai karena terlihat feminim, tapi ia tahankan saja. Takut kalau Kai hilang akal dan akan menerkamnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat mandi. Hari ini jadwal kita untuk belanja ke kota."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia menghabiskan susunya dan mengambil sepotong roti lagi. "Itu untuk siapa?" Luhan menunjuk piring ditangan Kai.

"Untuk Baekhyun."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Tapi rasanya kali ini Baekhyun sedang bertingkah. Sudah tiga hari sejak Kai menyerangnya tapi namja itu tetap terbaring dan beralasan tubuhnya masih sakit? Huh! Pasti dia bermalas – malasan dan berusaha untuk menghindar. Tapi biarlah, toh dibanding Baekhyun Luhan lebih sering mengakali teman – temannya. Hahahaaa..

.

Daripada melayani pelanggan di cafe dan berada diruangan tertutup, Luhan lebih senang berbelanja seperti sekarang. Menghirup udara luar yang jauh lebih segar selama perjalanan. Apalagi saat tiba di kota dan melihat keramaian yang tetap, Luhan merasa seperti hidup kembali dari rutinitas yang membosankan. Sialnya, mereka hanya belanja setiap sekali dua hari. Ia sendiri heran kenapa Kris mau repot – repot jadi pencuri padahal uangnya dari cafe sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bahkan tahu kalau Kris sering menabung seperti yang ia lakukan. Tapi karena niat Kris tulus ia menikmatinya saja.

"Aww.." karena melamun, Luhan tidak sadar sudah menabrak seorang namja berseragam prajurit. Luhan cepat – cepat menunduk dan minta maaf. Biasanya prajurit sangat sombong dan tidak segan memarahi atau memaki orang yang menabrak mereka. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Namja itu malah menunduk dan bertanya apa Luhan baik – baik saja.

"Eoh?" Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget.

Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"A.. aku baik – baik saja, tuan.."

"Baguslah. Tadinya kupikir kamu terluka. Kalau begitu aku pergi, jaga dirimu ya, namja manis."

Kai yang sedari tadi memilih untuk memperhatikan dari jauh merasa heran kenapa Luhan tetap memandangi namja yang telah pergi itu. Apa mungkin Luhan terpesona? Tidak tidak. Itu tidak benar.

"Kau kenapa?" Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Itu.. andai semua bangsawan dan prajurit sebaik dia, pasti Aria ini akan nyaman."

Kai hanya manggut – manggut. Luhan terlalu gampang terpesona. "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita cepat. Aku tidak ingin melihat Kris marah karena nafasnya sangat bau."

Luhan mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan. Kali ini Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin Luhan terjatuh lagi seperti tadi. Sedangkan Luhan merasa senang Kai perhatian padanya. Namja yang pertama kali menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Setiap kali berbelanja, Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat – lihat baju atau kain yang bagus. Walau ia melakukannya dengan diam – diam, Kai tetap bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau ingin, beli saja. Jangan tahan seleramu, Luhan."

"Tii.. tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia malu kepergok. Luhan cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membeli yang aneh – aneh. Ia sudah cukup berterima kasih ada yang menerimanya dan memiliki tempat untuk berteduh.

Kai mengeratkan pegangannya dan menautkan jari mereka. "Aku tahu kamu menginginkannya. Setelah sekian lama bersama, aku tidak menyangka kamu masih menganggapku dan Kris sebagai orang asing. Bukankah kamu punya cukup uang?"

"Aku menabungnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu!"

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak menginginkannya, sungguh!"

Luhan hanya pasrah saja saat Kai mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah toko dan menyuruh Luhan untuk memilih. Saat ia menolak, Kai mengancam akan mencumbunya saat itu juga. Mau tidak mau Luhan terpaksa memilih dan Kai membayarnya dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih..."

"Sama – sama..." ujar Kai sambil tersenyum. Luhan yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Kai. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Kai tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat menyayangi Luhan seperti ini. Walau Luhan lebih tua darinya, ia tetap merasa kalau ia lah yang seharusnya melindungi Luhan, bukan seballiknya.

"Ekhem!" sebuah suara- yang ternyata suara pemilik toko menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Wajah Luhan memerah dan Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Maaf paman. Bisa mengambil baju satu potong lagi? Sama dengan yang tadi tapi warnanya beda."

Paman bertubuh tambun itu menggerutu pelan. Niatnya untuk memarahi dua orang namja yang tidak sopan ia batalkan karena namja itu menambah belanjaanya.

"Untuk Baekhyun," Kai menjawab pandangan Luhan yang penuh pertanyaan dan Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan acara belanja yang sesungguhnya. Meski kakinya terasa pegal karena bolak – balik sambil membawa karung, Luhan merasa senang. Keramaian ini membuat perasaannya hidup. Saat perjalanan pulang, ia heran melihat banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul dipersimpangan jalan. Sebenarnya Kai ingin menolak permintaan Luhan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat Luhan yang antusias, ia tidak tega. Mereka pun merubah arah.

"SKETSA WAJAH PENCURI JAHAT YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI ROBIN HOOD!"

Kai dan Luhan berpandangan saat melihat judul yang ditulis dengan huruf yang besar. Mereka pun mulai menerobos untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Saat dua buah sket wajah terpampang di depannya, Luhan tidak bisa tidak tertawa.

"BUAHAHAHAAA... Asta ha ga... HHAHAHAAAAAA" Luhan sampai memegangi perutnya karena sakit. Sedangkan Kai memberengut. Orang – orang yang disana memilih untuk menjauh karena mereka mengira Luhan orang gila dilihat dari caranya tertawa.

"Hentikan tertawamu, Luhan!"

"Ti.. tidak.. itu sangaat lucu... huahhaaaaa..."

Kai memillih diam. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kesal saat melihat sket yang disebut sebagai wajah kelompok Robin Hood? Kai yakin itu sket wajahnya walau perbandingan dengan yang aslinya bagaikan langit dan bumi. Wajar saja Luhan tertawa sampai berguling – guling seperti itu. Wajah pencuri yang digambar benar – benar jelek. Mata Kai terlihat seperti mata musang, bentuk wajahnya hancur total seperti habis ditendang kuda. Belum lagi rambutnya yang acak – acakan seperti padang rumput. Huh! Apa mata yang jadi saksi rusak total?

"Kai.. aku kasihan padamu. Menurutku kamu lumayan tamvan, tapi kenapa yang digambar malah jadi seperti itu? Hahaha... "

"Itu bukan aku!" bentak Kai tidak terima. Ia makin kesal karena sket gambar wajah Baekhyun terlihat lebih lumayan walau agak berlebihan. Mungkin orang yang melihat sosok mereka mengatakan Baekhyun cantik, jadi disitu terlihat kalau bulu mata Baekhyun sangat panjang dan tidak punya jakun. Persis wanita.

"Jadi, itu wajahmu ya?"

Seorang prajurit yang wajahnya tidak asing bagi Luhan mendekati mereka dengan senyumannya yang aneh. Manis tapi tidak tulus. Namja itu juga mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut saja dengan kami sekarang?"

Luhan beringsut mundur dan tanpa menunggu aba – aba mereka langsung berlari. Namja itu dan teman – temannya ikutan mengejar. Kai tertinggal karena kakinya tersandung. Saat Luhan hendak menolongnya, prajurit itu sudah menangkap Kai dan dengan sangat menyesal ia berlari sendirian. Karena ia memang sangat cepat berlari, ia bisa lolos dengan mudah. Meski demikian ia tetap berusaha untuk mengingat wajah prajurit yang tadi.

.

Kris terus mondar mandir karena dari tadi Kai dan Luhan belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal mereka hanya berbelanja untuk bahan – bahan café. Jangan katakan Kai menghabisi Luhan disana. Aishh… terkadang Kris heran kenapa kemesuman Kai sangat akut seperti itu.

Tiba – tiba saja ia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung ria. Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya Baekhyun mengaku sakit karena kelakuan Kai, tapi sekarang kok terlihat biasa saja? Ia pun mendekati namja cantik itu.

"Hey Baekhyun! Kamu tidak sakit lagi?"

Baekhyun nyengir. "Hehehe.. udah sembuh sih. Kemarin itu Sehun datang sambil membawakan obat."

"Obat apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Katanya untuk lecet. Saat dioleskan, bagian bawahku yang sakit langsung sembuh dalam waktu sehari. Benar – benar obat mujarab. Hanya saja... aku sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak memaksa Sehun yang mengoleskannya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini looh~" Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan. "Sehun tau aku sakit dan dia membawa obat. Tapi dia tidak mau mengoleskannya karena itu area pribadi. Jadi dia menyuruh Luhan. Dan entah kenapa Luhan bodoh itu mau saja. Padahal kan aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat melihat _hole _ku yang _sexy. _Dan anehnya, dia langsung keluar saat Luhan membuka celanaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Hahahaa…"

"Kamu berniat menggodanya?" Tanya Kris sambil mendekati Baekhyun. Ia langsung merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun yang mengerti menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga junior mereka yang masih terbalut celana bergesekan. "Tentu saja hh. Bukankah kamu tahu aku senang menggoda namja – namja tamvan? Seperti sekarang?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

Kris memasang senyuman mautnya sebelum akhirnya menciumi namja gatel itu dengan ganas. Bibir Baekhyun yang manis terus ia sesapi dengan semangat. Lidahnya yang memang sudah terlatih dengan cepat menemukan jalan untuk masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen isinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya mengikuti irama permainan Kris yang setiap saat semakin lihai.

"Ng..hh Kris." Baekhyun mendesah saat ia merasakan lidah Kris yang kini sudah bermain di juniornya dan menyesapinya dengan nikmat. Kakinya bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman menerima rangsangan yang membuatnya melayang. Seingatnya tadi mereka memulainya diruang tengah, tapi sekarang sudah berada diatas tempat tidur Kris. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah tanggal seluruhnya dan berserakan disepanjang jalan.

"Ouh…" hisapan Kris pada benda keramat miliknya membuat Baekhyun tidak berhenti mendesah. Rambut Kris ia genggam dengan kuat. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus saat jari panjang Kris mulai menggoda _hole _nya. Oh tidak. Perasaan yang familiar ini mulai menghampiri Baekhyun. Perutnya serasa dililit tapi tidak sakit. Rasanya seperti menantikan hal begitu memuaskan.

Kris tersenyum senang saat Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya. Ia menelannya dengan senang hati. Kapanpun, rasa dan aroma _sperm _Baekhyun memang selalu terasa nikmat.

Dada Baekhyun naik turun dengan cepat pertanda ia sedang berusaha untuk mengambil nafas. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kris sudah mendudukkannya. Kris berdiri didepannya dengan bertumpu pada lutut. Juniornya ia arahkan pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Sekarang giliranmu~"

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sebelum akhirnya lidahnya berpindah pada ujung benda tumpul panjang yang terlihat sangat menginginkannya. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur karena ia berusaha untuk memasukkan seluruh benda itu kedalam mulutnya, walau itu sedikit mustahil. Kris menggeram karena ia merasakan juniornya yang begitu dimanja. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, mulutnya terbuka lebar sambil mengucapkan kata – kata penyemangat bagi Baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup sayang~" Kris menarik miliknya dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia masih ingin bermain.

"Jangan cemberut. Aku hanya ingin secepatnya memasukimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali berbaring dan membuka kakinya lebar – lebar. _Hole _sempitnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Kris mulai memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Ia sudah sangat siap sekarang.

"KRIIIS… BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Bagaimanapun bentuknya, Kris tidak pernah menyukai teriakan, ia lebih suka mendengar desahan. Apalagi jika teriakan itu mengganggu kesenangannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat kemunculan luhan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT HENTIKAAAAAAAAN! KAI TERTANGKAP!"

Baekhyun langsung terbangun dan menjauh dari Kris.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia tertangkap! Tadi ada sketsa wajah Robin Hood yang disebar dikota!"

"Apa? Mereka menyebar selebaran sketsa wajah Robin Hood di Kota?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berteriak. Cepat – cepat ia memunguti pakaiannya. Ia panik. Pasti karena malam itu.

"Yak yakkk! Kau mau kemana? Selesaikan ini dulu!" Kris berteriak frustasi. Tapi yang menyahutinya hanya suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

Kris mengumpat karena ia belum selesai. Meski ia khawatir dengan keadaan Kai, tapi ia lebih khawatir pada keadaan adik kecilnya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, ia harus melakukannya sendirian.

.

"Jadi.. bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana detilnya?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah masam.

Luhan pun menceritakan semuanya. Matanya berkaca – kaca karena Kai seperti itu akibat kesalahannya. Apalagi baju yang dibelikan Kai untuknya dan Baekhyun entah dimana sekarang. Kris yang ingin marah menghela nafas. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan seperti itu. Kris tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Luhan pada Kai, karena Kai lah yang dulunya menyelamatkan hidup Luhan.

"Sudah jangan takut. Kamu seperti tidak mengenalnya saja. Dia namja yang hebat dan bisa diandalkan. Aku yakin itu."

"Kai tenang? Dari sisi mananya?" omel Baekhyun.

"Jangan hanya melihat Kai dari sisi mesumnya. Dia pasti kembali. Kalau mau kamu boleh taruhan denganku."

Baekhyun masih ingin mengomel, tapi tidak jadi karena Kris sudah meninggakannya dengan Luhan yang menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Bahunya bergetar pertanda ia mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah.. dia pasti baik – baik saja. Meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri, tapi aku percaya pada kata – kata Kris. Jangan khawatir, ne? Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau menangis. Tapi aku senang sih, nantinya tidak ada lagi om om mesum yang mengajakmu kencan dan aku akan menang taruhan."

Meski kalimat Baekhyun aneh, Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin membuat temannya khawatir padanya.

.

Sementara itu, Kai mendekam disebuah ruang tertutup dan diinterogasi oleh namja bernama Suho dan teman – temannya yang lain.

"Jadi, apa maksud temanmu yang mengatakan kalau kamu adalah Robin Hood yang ada di gambar itu?"

Kai menjilat bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu diulang.

"Aku sudah bilang dia bercanda. Dia itu keterlaluan kalau menghina orang lain. Dan lagi aku tamvan lalu orang yang ada di gambar itu jelek sekali. Aku yakin anak kecil akan menangis kalau gambar itu ditunjukkan padanya."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian melarikan diri?"

Sebuah _smirk _terpampang dibibir Kai. "Nah, itu dia. Harusnya anda semua tahu kalau rakyat jelata seperti kami sangat takut pada prajurit. Apalagi kalau sampai membuat mereka marah. Seperti sekarang, aku mendekam disini dan bahan belanjaanku berserakan. Mungkin aku akan dipecat bosku. Aduuh~" Kai memasang wajah memelas.

Suho menghela nafas pelan. "Memangnya kamu bekerja dimana?"

"Saya bekerja disebuah café yang ada dipinggiran kota. Yang melarikan diri itu temanku. Dia lari karena waktu kecil dia melihat orangtuanya dibunuh dengan pedang. Makanya dia berlari saat melihat benda tajam. Dia hanya menyukai benda yang tumpul. Lalu bosku orangnya sangat galak dan senang memukul. Kalau dia tahu belanjaanku hancur, mungkin aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk dipecat."

Kali ini Suho terdiam. Ia sedikit kasihan pada Kai. Sepertinya namja ini memang berkata jujur. Ditubuhnya atau didalam karung yang mereka bawa tidak ditemukan benda mencurigakan. Meski hatinya tidak tenang, kali ini ia membiarkan Kai untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Semoga anda dan orang terkasih anda panjang umur." Kai membungkuk lama sambil mengambil kembali dua buah karung yang disodorkan prajurit itu padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga prajurit itu gampang dibohongi. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah menonton drama makanya tidak tahu kalau Kai hanya berakting saja. Kai sadar kalau namja bernama Suho masih mengawasinya dan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Menyusahkan saja.

.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Kai tiba di depan EXO café. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah Luhan yang menangis dan langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Kai.. hiks.. kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia seperti baru kembali dari medan perang. Masa sih Luhan lupa pada kemampuan aktingnya yang bagus banget?

"Hei! Apa – apaan ini? kamu jangan menangis. Wajahmu jelek seperti kakek – kakek reot."

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia paling benci disamakan dengan pria tua.

"Kkamjong bodoh! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

"Benar, dari tadi Luhan terus menangis," Kris menimpali. "Aku sih biasa saja."

Kai meletakkan karungnya dan memegang kedua pipi Luhan. "Jangan menangis, hyung. Kau tahu aku tidak suka itu."

Luhan merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Kau.. mencuri kesempatan," Luhan berkata pelan saat Kai mulai menciumnya. Tapi ia biarkan saja karena Kai hanya melumatnya dengan pelan. Tidak ada permainan yang kasar.

"AKHEM!" Kris sengaja berdehem keras karena ia melihat Sehun yang sudah datang sebelum kemunculan Kai mulai mengepalkan tangannya melihat adegan kisseu KaiHan. Rahang namja itu sudah mengeras.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Tapi kita sudah harus beraksi lagi, teman – teman."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. "Kita belum sampai seminggu istirahat."

"Tidak ada penolakan," ujar Kris kalem. "Sehun sudah mengumpulkan data orang yang akan kita curi."

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya memerah saat Sehun memandanginya. Ia memilih untuk duduk disamping Kris saat mereka memasuki ruang pertemuan. Sedangkan prajurit yang tadinya mengikuti Kai mulai melangkah menjauh. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan.

.

"Bangsawan yang kita incar kali ini bukan bangsawan jahat seperti Sungmin. Tapi baru – baru ini mendapat suap dari utusan kerajaan Qing karena mereka ingin mengambil ikan yang ada diperairan wilayahnnya. Jadi sudah selayaknya untuk membagikan uang itu pada orang desa miskin dipinggir pantai. Lalu…"

"Memangnya dia siapa?" potong Kai. Ia tidak suka mendengar penjelasan. Lagipula, tumben sekali Sehun banyak bicara dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. Masa sih Sehun sedang dalam masa periodnya?

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Ia benar – benar kesal pada Kai.

"Bangsawan yang kita incar berikutnya adalah... Bangsawan Park!"

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**Preview next chap**

… "Hei Baekhyun! Aku tahu kalau kamu laki – laki!"… Baekhyun merasa sial kenapa ia harus terjebak didalam rengkuhan bangsawan berbadan besar ini! kenapa bukan Luhan?"…

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:KyBlacklist**

**littlebyul... xelo... RirinSekarini.. titis anggraeni... hongkihanna... diaanastari... .. Fujoshi203... KyBlacklist... tuti handayani... younlaycious88... .. Guest... eyelinerbaekhyun... kim heeki... ... asroyasrii... Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper... HyunRa... 0312luLuEXOticS... luhan deer... KkamCon Penjahat FanFic... lisnana1... ssnowish... jessikwang . . Oh Dhan Mi... Novey... luhansgirlorz... The Biggest Fan of YunJae... xiaolu odult..**

**.**

**gA ADA yg ketinggalan kan? ^.^**

**rnr lagi?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROBIN HOOD MENCURI CINTA**

**Author : ****Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai Kris and the rest of EXO**

**Chapter : ****4****/?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Dan EXO milik EXOtics. XD lalu Luhan milik saya. **

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Ahem, buat yang masih dibawah umur tapi tetap pengen baca ff ni, silakan Tutup mata aja, tapi jarinya ga usah dirapatin. XD Kalo ga, tutup mata pake kaca pembesar. Hohoho~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Robin Hood adalah pencuri baik hati yang mencuri dari orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Bagaimana jika Robin Hood nya terdiri dari kumpulan namja – namja mesum?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4**

Begitu selesai rapat, Luhan mengikuti Kai dan masuk kedalam kamar namja itu lalu mengunci pintunya. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar – benar ingin agar Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya seperti itu. rasanya seperti orang bodoh karena bisa mengalami jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama pada Luhan. Padahal pertemuan pertama mereka sama sekali tidak romantis.

**Flashback**

Sehun yang saat itu masih baru bergabung dengan Robin Hood baru mengenali tiga dari empat anggota lainnya. Kris mengatakan kalau yang seorang lagi, namja bernama Luhan sedang pergi keluar, mungkin jalan – jalan.

Untuk mempererat hubungan mereka, Kris meminta Sehun untuk bermalam saja di rumah yang ada dibelakang café miliknya dan menyiapkan kamar untuk Sehun. Namja itu tidak menolak. Kamarnya berada diseberang kamar Kris.

Tidur dibawah langit – langit yang baru sering membuat orang kesusahan untuk terlelap. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, sampai tengah malam ia masih terjaga. Tiba – tiba saja ia merasa haus dan pergi keluar. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara – suara aneh. Bukannya takut hantu, tapi ia merasa merinding mendengarnya. Setelah memfokuskan pendengarannya, ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar Kris. Rasa hausnya hilang seketika. Yang ada malah rasa penasaran. Meski tidak sopan, ia tetap mengintip dari pintu Kris yang sedikit terbuka.

Sehun kaget dan hampir meloncat saat melihat adegan yang ada didalam kamar. Ia yang sebelumnya belum pernah berhubungan dengan namja atau yeoja disuguhi pemandangan yang err.. entahlah. Didalam, ia melihat Kris sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian dan bersandar diatas tempat tidurnya. Kaki panjangnya terbuka lebar. Yang menjadi fokus Sehun bukan itu, tapi diantara selangkangannya ada orang dan… ada dua kepala. MWO? Dua?

"Ough… Bagus Luhan… hhhmmm" Kris mendongak dan terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuan dua orang namja yang ada disana. Luhan yang saat itu tengah sibuk melahap(?) twinsball Kris tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk memasukkan junior Kris yang panjang kedalam mulutnya. Dua namja mungil itu tengah memberikan _blowjob _pada Kris.

Sehun sama sekali tidak sadar berapa lama ia berdiri. Ia hanya menonton seperti orang bodoh sampai Kris menyadari keberadaannya dan memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang berat. "Ouh.. Sehun. Kukira siapa..hh"

Dari kata – katanya, Sehun bisa tahu kalau Kris sama sekali tidak merasa malu kepergok sedang melakukan hal seperti itu oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu hari. Apalagi melakukannya dengan dua namja sekaligus. Baekhyun yang melihat keberadaan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, mengabaikan keberadaannya seolah ia adalah patung yang tidak bernyawa.

Namun lain halnya dengan namja yang seorang lagi. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi Sehun dengan mata yang mengerjap.

"Hhhmm.." Kris melenguh saat ia akhirnya mencapai puncaknya dan memuntahkan lahar panas miliknya di wajah Baekhyun yang sengaja mengeluarkan miliknya. Sedikit cairannya mengenai wajah Luhan dan Sehun bersumpah kalau saat itu ia benar – benar ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan namja bernama Luhan itu, entah kenapa ia juga tidak tahu. Tapi sebuah teriakan menahannya.

"Yakk! Kris! Kalau main, ajak – ajak dong!" Kai yang kebetulan juga terbangun langsung masuk. Ia menyenggol Sehun yang tetap berdiri disamping pintu. Ia ikut naik keatas ranjang Kris dan menarik Luhan lalu melahap bibirnya dengan ganas. Luhan yang saat itu sudah berada dibawah Kai tetap memandang Sehun. Ia heran kenapa ada orang lain disini dan kelihatannya tidak tergoda untuk bergabung. Namun tangan Kai yang begitu lihai memainkan tonjolan kembar miliknya dan menyentuhnya dimana – mana membuatnya melupakan keberadaan namja baru yang menurutnya lumayan tamvan. Ia terlalu sibuk mendesah dan menarik gumpalan rambut Kai didalam genggamannya. Apalagi saat Kai memasukkan junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya dan Kris memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Luhan sambil berciuman panas dengan Baekhyun.

Kaki Luhan bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman. Mulutnya mengeluarkan gumaman tapi terlihat jelas kalau ia menikmatinya. Kris yang merasa miliknya sudah cukup basah terkena liur Luhan menariknya dan mulai fokus pada Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu membalik tubuhnya dan Kris tidak perlu membuka kakinya karena ia sudah melakukannya dengan sendirinya. Kris tidak butuh persiapan lagi karena ia sudah terlanjur _gila _melihat lubang Baekhyun yang memanggil juniornya agar segera masuk kedalam sarangnya yang sempit itu.

"Arrghmmmff" Teriakan Baekhyun tertahan karena ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bantal. Kris menjilati punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan seduktif dan menampar pantatnya berkali – kali. Namja yang menjadi pemimpin pencuri itu mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan gerakan yang tidak teratur. Tidak ada ritme. Hanya tusukan ganas yang terus menumbuk _sweetspot_ Baekhyun hingga desahannya ia keluarkan terdengar penuh gairah.

Sementara itu Luhan yang sudah mencapai puncaknya melenguh pelan.

"Ouh.. Kai.." Kai memasang _smirk _nya dan mengoleskan cairan Luhan yang ia tampung pada juniornya. Sehun tidak tahu kapan Kai membuka bajunya hingga ia ikutan telanjang seperti yang lainnya.

Kai mengangkat kaki Luhan keatas bahunya dan Luhan terlihat begitu _excited _menunggu Kai memasukinya. "Sudah tidak sabar, hem?" Luhan mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia selalu merasa melayang setiap kali Kai- atau Kris membelainya dengan jari mereka yang memabukkan. Luhan bernasib sama dengan Baekhyun, namja seme memasuki mereka tanpa ada persiapan. Nikmat yang dirasakan benar – benar luar biasa hingga rasa sakit yang begitu besar seperti hilang tak berbekas. Meski mungkin besok ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat, tapi Luhan tetap mendesah dengan suara yang _sexy._

"Nggh.. Kai.. disana.. ohh…" Luhan meminta _lebih. _Ia ingin Kai terus menusuknya dengan benda besar panjang tumpul miliknya. Suara desahan dan erangan juga kulit yang bergesekan begitu kentara memenuhi indera pendengaran Sehun. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan kakinya membatu. Ia hanya diam diri disana.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, diikuti oleh dua orang yang menggauli mereka. Meski nafas mereka masih terengah – engah, Sehun bisa melihat Kai dan Kris bertukar pasangan. Kini Kai yang menciumi Baekhyun dengan ganas dan Luhan lagi – lagi memberi Kris _blowjob. _

Akhirnya, setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan nyawanya, Sehun berhasil minggat dari sana. Ia mengucek matanya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Ia merasa melihat mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Lalu keesokan harinya ia demam!

.

Sekalipun pemandangan yang dilihat Sehun antara menyeramkan dan menyenangkan, kini ia sudah mulai terbiasa (malah pengen). Apalagi saat ia dan Luhan telah berkenalan. Ia merasa sudah diterima dengan baik oleh pencuri aneh itu. Pencuri berhati mulia tapi luar biasa mesum. Meski penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berempat, Sehun memilih diam. Ia yakin mereka akan bercerita jika waktunya sudah tiba. Tapi tetap saja melihat Luhan ditunggangi Kris atau Kai atau dua – duanya sekaligus membuatnya merasakan beban berat didadanya.

**End of Flashback**

.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun merasa yakin kalau Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Kai pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lihat sebelum – sebelumnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya daripada harus jadi penonton lagi.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Kai mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Luhan masuk sambil menundukkan wajah. Kai yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf…" Luhan berkata dengan suara yang pelan. Kai mengangkat dagu Luhan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Gara – gara aku.. kamu tertangkap dan hampir saja dikurung. Aku merasa bersalah. Padahal kamu berbaik hati membelikanku baju. Tapi disamping itu semua,, kamu adalah penyelamatku tapi kenapa aku melakukan hal yang bodoh dan…"

"Ssshhh…" Kai menempelkan telujuknya diatas bibir Luhan. "Tidak apa – apa."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Jangan memberengut. Bukankah aku sudah disini?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Kai tersenyum padanya. "Pergilah makan. Aku yakin dari tadi kamu pasti tidak makan."

"Kai juga.."

"Hahaaa…. Oh iya. Aku lupa." Kai terbahak. "Tapi aku tidak lapar. Bagaimana kalau aku 'memakan' makanan yang ada didepanku ini, hem?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kamu aneh. Padahal kamu menyuruhku makan, tapi kenapa malah ingin memakanku?"

"Heheheee benar. Kalau begitu kamu keluar saja, aku ingin tidur sampai malam."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan langsung keluar. Ia bersyukur karena ternyata Kai baik – baik saja.

.

.

Sehun yang saat itu tengah membaca terkejut saat melihat hyungnya datang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Sehun.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Aku merasa pusing. Kukira aku berhasil mendapatkan Robinhood setelah hari ini ada tersangka. Ternyata aku salah dan terpaksa melepaskannya. Lalu…"

Perkataan Suho yang selanjutnya tidak bisa didengar Sehun karena ia merasa sedikit ketakutan. Ia tahu kalau hyungnya adalah prajurit yang bertugas memburu Robinhood dan sekarang terlihat jelas kalau yang dibicarakan hyungnya pasti Kai.

"Oh iya Sehun!" Suho tiba – tiba sudah berdiri didepannya. " apa hyung?" Sehun berusaha keras agar kegugupannya tidak terlihat.

"Aku juga senang hari ini. Aku menemukan seorang namja manis di kota."

"Benarkah?"

Suho tersenyum manis. "Benar. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya. Dia adalah teman dari orang yang kuduga sebagai Robinhood. Sayangnya ia berhasil melarikan diri."

Mata Sehun membesar. Teman Robinhood yang melarikan diri? B-bukankah itu Luhan?

"Aku benar – benar ingin merasakan manisnya namja itu. Karena aku sudah tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya, aku akan terus mengunjunginya."

Sehun _sweetdrop. _Ini berarti ia dan hyungnya menyukai orang yang sama? Andweee!

.

.

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah berjalan dua minggu sejak Sehun pulang kerumahnya dan tidak pernah pergi ke EXO café. Tapi hari ini ia merasa wajib melangkahkan kakinya karena nanti malam mereka akan beraksi. Menurut rencana, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah berangkat duluan dan menyamar menjadi pelayan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah berada di kediaman Park Jung Soo mulai menjalankan aksinya. Mereka memasuki dapur dengan tenang tanpa ada yang merasa curiga. Namun sebuah suara yang berat menghentikan langkah dua namja cantik itu.

"Hei kalian berdua, bisa mengantarkan ini ke gudang?"

Meski kesal karena terganggu, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangkat keranjang berisi sayuran dengan berpura – pura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…" mereka berdua sudah bernafas lega namun tiba – tiba saja tangan namja itu menahan Baekhyun. "Kau cantik sekali. Siapa namamu?"

"Baekkie, tuan.." Baekhyun berkata dengan sopan.

"Baekkie, nama yang manis. Semanis wajahmu," Baekhyun mual mendengarnya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, aku Park Chanyeol. Anak dari Park Jung Soo.." Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak menampilkan ekspresinya yang terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka anak tuan rumah menghampiri mereka seperti ini.

"Jangan terkejut. Aku Chanyeol, tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu hari ini!"

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sekarang ia sendirian yang memasukkan bubuk obat tidur kedalam makanan yang ada di dapur. Baekhyun sudah dibawa namja itu dan mengusir dirinya. Huh!

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang sudah berada didalam kamar tuannya sedang terengah – engah berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Namja berbadan besar itu menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak suka?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Baekhyun. "Sudah kubilang aku tertarik padamu, jadi itu artinya aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku."

"Ti- tidak. Saya tidak pantas bersama dengan anda."

"Apa alasannya, hem?" tangan Chanyeol mulai merayap menuju dada Baekhyun tapi ia menahannya dengan sigap. Ayolah, ia bahkan bisa membanting tubuh Chanyeol saat ini juga, tapi karena sedang berakting, ia pura - pura lemah.

Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kalau kamu laki – laki."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya karena kaget. Mulutnya yang terbuka membuat seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar.

.

"Jadi begitu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol manggut – manggut. Ia merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun yang sampai menyamar jadi yeoja hanya untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa makan. "Bagaimana kalau kamu menemaniku saja?"

Baekhyun mendongak. "Maksud anda?"

"Melanjutkan kegiatan yang kita barusan."

Belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol lagi – lagi mendarat diatas miliknya dan memaksa masuk. Karena sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini, Baekhyun begitu cepat terangsang dan dengan senang hati meladeni permainan lidah Chanyeol. Mereka menari bersama dengan nafas terengah – engah. Tangannya mendorong tengkuk Chanyeol untuk terus mendekat padanya. Ia ingin namja ini memasukinya lebih _dalam_ daripada sekedar lidahnya yang memasuki mulut Baekhyun.

"Nggh..hh.. tuaan.." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai menyusuri garis rahangnya dan meninggalkan liurnya disetiap tempat. Menggigit bagian bawah telinga Baekhyun hingga genggaman Baekhyun dilengannya semakin kuat. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin kalau namja yang tengah ia cumbu ini bukanlah pemula. Mungkin sebelumnya Baekhyun melakukan _hal seperti ini _untuk mendapatkan uang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, katakan saja ia gila karena ia begitu tertarik dengan orang yang baru ia lihat.

"Ouh.. tuaan.." Baekhyun merasa melayang saat Chanyeol mengulum tonjolan miliknya dengan gerakan lambat yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya tangannya yang terus berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol yang sudah tidak lagi berpakaian.

"Mau pindah?"

Meski tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkat Baekhyun keatas ranjangnya dan langsung menindih namja berbadan kecil itu.

.

Saat malam telah tiba, Luhan mengganti pakaiannya dan bergabung dengan Kai, Kris dan Sehun. Mereka telah mengambil bagian masing – masing. Namun Kris mengerutkan keningnya karena lagi – lagi Baekhyun tak terlihat.

"Dia dimana?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

Luhan membuang nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi ia dipanggil oleh orang bernama Chanyeol yang mengaku sebagai anak pemilik rumah besar ini."

"Apa?" Sehun berteriak dengan suara tertahan. "Chanyeol yang bersuara berat?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aduh…" terlihat jelas kalau Sehun sangat khawatir.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Chanyeol. Dia memang benar anak pemilik rumah ini. Dia sangat pintar dan mustahil tidak mengetahui penyamaran Baekhyun. Tadinya aku mau mencuri kemari karena dia sedang pergi ke negeri Qing. Kalau dia disini, sudah pasti kita tertangkap."

Mereka mulai panik. "Lalu.. apa Baekhyun selamat?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang khawatir. "Tenang saja. Chanyeol jarang sekali mendekati seseorang seperti itu. Mungkin dia melakukannya karena tertarik pada Baekhyun."

"APAAA?" Kai dan Kris berteriak bersamaan.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Baekhyun tahu cara mengatasinya. Kalian percaya pada Baekhyun kan?"

Kali ini Kai dan Kris menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Bukannya tidak percaya sama Baekhyun, justru karena sangat percaya makanya mereka mendesah kecewa. Baekhyun itu kuat, sudah jelas. Tapi ia juga punya aura untuk ditiduri, itu paling jelas. Dan yang terakhir itu mereka tidak rela kalau ada lagi orang lain yang menikmati kemulusan Baekhyun. Meski sering tidak akur, tapi Kai dan Kris mengakui mereka lebih menyukai kalau Baekhyun hanya memanggil nama mereka saja saat ia sedang berada dalam puncaknya.

"Jadi.. kita pergi sekarang?" Sehun memecah keheningan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan Kris dan Kai. Terpaksa ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk dengan berat. Mereka tidak mungkin berlama – lama disana kalau masih ingin hidup.

.

"Arghhh.. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa kali ia mengucapkan nama itu dari tadi siang sampai malam ini. Namja bernama Chanyeol itu benar – benar menghabisinya tanpa ampun. Bahkan acara makan pun dengan sesuatu yang berbau mesum. Chanyeol menyuapinya dengan mulutnya sendiri dan Chanyeol pun meminta hal yang sama. Baekhyun ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini, tapi ia takut Chanyeol akan mencurigainya. Namja yang memiliki senyuman manis itu yakin kalau sekarang mungkin teman – temannya telah beraksi. Baguslah, ia telah mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeo yang sepertinya makan makanan yang tidak dibubuhi obat tidur oleh Luhan. Mungkin dimasak ditempat lain.

"Sebentar.. aku hh .." Chanyeol masih terus menumbuk Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat seperti kesetanan. Ia sendiri baru tahu kalau ternyata ia sangat kuat bisa melakkannya dalam waktu yang lama. Baekhyun benar – benar membuat nafsunya naik.

Baekhyun tetap sabar menunggu Chanyeol mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sambil terus mendesah – desah. Sesekali seperti menjerit saat Chanyeol mengenai titik yang menjadi kelemahannya. Ouh… Meski suka pada sentuhannya, Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka sama orang luar biasa mesum yang bahkan menidurinya setelah beberapa saat berkenalan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lobang Baekhyun. Saat ia mengeluarkan miliknya, cairan itu ikut merembes keluar. Baekhyun menghela nafas saat akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan diri dan terbaring disampingnya.

"Kau.. sangat nikmat.. Baekhyun…" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar yang seperti ini dari mulut orang yang selalu menidurinya. Baekhyun juga sadar kok kalau dia memang nikmat. Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin sok imut saat berada di depan fans wanita yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap kesal kenapa harus ia yang berada dalam dekapan namja ini, kenapa bukan Luhan saja sih?

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Chanyeol tahu rumahnya kena rampok, ia benar – benar murka. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lalai? Apalagi saat mengetahui kalau penduduk desa yang dibawah kekuasaannya mendapatkan hasil rampasan tersebut. Ia mencari jejak pencuri itu dengan teliti. Dan akhirnya, ia menemukan kalau makanan didalam rumahnya diberi obat tidur. Itu artinya pencuri itu berkomplot dengan pelayan dirumahnya atau mungkin saja menambahkan pelayan baru. Pelayan baru? Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Ia langsung teringat pada namja yang ia tiduri semalam. Pelayan baru yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah _smirk _terpampang diwajah tamvannya.

.

Sementara itu di EXO café, empat orang lainnya tengah beristirahat setelah mereka bekerja sampai hampir pagi dan mereka baru bangun saat hari sudah hampir siang. Kris tiduran di sofa dan Sehun duduk didepannya sambil menikmati kue kering. Lalu Luhan sedang sibuk membuatkan makanan untuk Kai. Tidak sedikitpun ia terlihat kesal karena Kai begitu manja dan meminta ini itu. ia melakukannya dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan Luhan mengelus punggung Kai saat namja itu tersedak.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Saat ia melihat adengan KaiLu di ruang makan, ia menyunggingkan senyuman. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik memperhatikan mereka?"

Sehun menoleh. "Bukan apa – apa."

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja."

Kris menunggu Sehun dengan sabar karena namja itu terlihat berpikir. "Bukannya aku terlalu ikut campur. Tapi aku penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua."

"Mereka memang sangat dekat walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Luhan sangat menyayangi dan selalu memperhatikan Kai karena dulunya Kai yang menyelamatkannya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Menyelamatkan Luhan? Maksudmu?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar nada panik dalam suara Sehun. "Aku tidak punya hak menceritakannya padamu. Tanyakan saja langsung. Oh iya, meski sering melakukan hal seperti itu, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih kok." Kris langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bingung dengan perkataannya. Biar saja. Toh Kris tahu dengan jelas kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan. Kasian juga melihatnya hanya bisa jadi pengagum rahasia seperti itu.

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**Preview next chap. . .**

. . . "Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan? Menyuruh kami merampok rumahmu?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. . .

.. "Sehun..hh.. sentuh.. aku.. " Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara sexy yang membuat Sehun kaget setengah mati. . .

.

.

Hi hi hi~

Tadi malam EXO menang Album of The year. Wohohohooo~ Senengnya~

Meski awalnya sempet kesal kok mereka ga ada dapet award. Ternyata….haha.

.

.

_Terkadang aku merasa __shameless__ membuat Fic seperti ini. T^T Tapi karena unleash your imagination, aku buat saja apa yang terlintas di dalam otak ini. *winked_

_._

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Oh Dhan Mi**** . . ****Novey**** . . ****xiaolu odult**** . . ****Maximumelf**** . . ****kim heeki**** . . ****AnitaLee**** . . ****Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper**** . . ****Nava Angela**** . . ****luluna99**** . .**** . . ****kevinlee**** . . ****asroyasrii**** . .****The Biggest Fan of YunJae**** . . ****HyunRa**** . .****Deer Panda**** . . ****dewilololala**** . . ****fySugar-Free**** . . ****xelo**** . .**** exmato**** . . ****Fujoshi203**** . .**** lisnana1**** . . ****hongkihanna**** . . ****your fan**** . .****RirinSekarini**** . .**** reader**** . .**** samwan**** . .**** minimickeymoo**** . .****0312luLuEXOticS**** . . ****indrasdfghjkl**** . . ****anon**** . .****KyBlacklist**** . .****titis anggraeni**** . . ****edogawa ruffy**** . .****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**** . . ****zee konstantin**** . .**** tuti handayani**** . . ****keziarihta****.**

**.**

**RnR lagi?**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ROBIN HOOD MENCURI CINTA**

**Author : ****Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai Kris and the rest of EXO**

**Chapter : ****5****/?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Dan EXO milik EXOtics. XD lalu Luhan milik saya. **

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Ahem, buat yang masih dibawah umur tapi tetap pengen baca ff ni, silakan Tutup mata aja, tapi jarinya ga usah dirapatin. XD Kalo ga, tutup mata pake kaca pembesar. Hohoho~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Robin Hood adalah pencuri baik hati yang mencuri dari orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Bagaimana jika Robin Hood nya terdiri dari kumpulan namja – namja mesum?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, EXO café kembali buka dan berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun telah kembali dan bergabung dengan teman – temannya.

"Bagaimana caramu meloloskan diri dari sana?" Tanya Kai saat baru pertama kali melihat Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja dengan kemampuan silat lidah." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku bilang aku sangat miskin dan harus pergi."

"Dia membiarkanmu begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia terus menjagaku agar tidak melarikan diri. Sepertinya namja bersuara orang tua itu mencurigaiku. Tapi aku sama sepertimu, Kkamjong. Jago akting. Saat dia akhirnya keluar karena ada prajurit yang memanggilnya, aku melarikan diri dan menuliskan sepucuk surat."

Kris mendekat. "Apa yang kamu tuliskan?"

"Ra. Ha. Si. A." Baekhyun berkata sambil menjauh meninggalkan teman – temannya yang kebingungan. Kris menyuruh mereka bubar. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya selama Baekhyun telah kembali dengan selamat.

.

"Hei! Jangan melamun!" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang kamu tulis dikertas itu untuk Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tergelak. "Hwahahahaa.. Lupakan saja. Pokoknya kita bekerja seperti biasa. Oh iya, aku masih ingin membalasmu. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan lagi?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak berminat." Ia pun melanjutkan acaranya untuk mengelap meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pengunjung. Baekhyun memberengut. Padahal ia sudah ancang- ancang, tapi Luhan malah menolak. Huh!

.

Suasana makan malam di rumah keluarga Oh berlangsung khidmat. Mereka makan tanpa ada bicara sedikitpun. Sehun dan Suho duduk berdampingan dan kedua orang tuanya duduk diseberang mereka berdua. Setelah selesai, barulah kepala keluarga alias appa Sehun angkat bicara.

"Suho, bagaimana dengan kemajuanmu mencari pencuri itu? Bukankah kamu yang jadi komandannya?"

"Sebenarnya baru – baru ini aku menemukan kalau mereka ternyata lebih dulu memasuki rumah bangsawan dan memasukkan obat tidur kedalam makanan. Aku mengetahuinya saat Chanyeol, anaK tuan Park melapor padaku. Katanya ia menemukan obat tidur didalam makanan dirumahnya. Ia sempat mengenal pelayan baru yang belum pernah ia lihat, namun sayangnya pelayan palsu itu berhasil melarikan diri. Ia juga mengatakan padaku pasti ada bangsawan yang bekerja sama dengan mereka hingga mereka bisa mengetahui dengan jelas denah rumah yang mereka masuki."

Appa Sehun manggut – manggut. Sedangkan Sehun diam saja dan pura – pura meminum air perasan jeruk yang tersedia didepannya.

"Lalu? Apa langkahmu selanjutnya?"

"Berarti kita harus mendata setiap pelayan dengan benar dan meminta mereka untuk melaporkan diam – diam jika menemui orang baru yang mencurigakan."

Omma Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memandangi anak keduanya. "Kamu bagaimana nak? Apa saja yang kamu lakukan belakangan ini? apa kamu tidak berniat jadi prajurit seperti hyungmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak omma. Aku lebih tertarik mengurusi usaha appa."

"Bagus, kamu memang cocok. Tapi sepertinya appa terlalu membiarkanmu bebas dan sering main keluar. Bagaimana kalau jadwal belajarmu ditambah saja?"

"Appa, selama ini aku sudah belajar dengan keras. Bahkan semua buku yang ada di ruang baca appa sudah kubaca semua. Jadi aku hanya ingin sedikit beristirahat."

"Benar. Jangan terlalu memaksa Sehun, appa." Bela Suho sambil merangkul adiknya. "Appa bisa meminta bantuanku."

Appanya memandangi kedua anaknya bergantian. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu appa pergi." Pria paruh baya itu dan istrinya keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Suho yang masih berbincang – bincang.

"Hei Sehun, apa kamu tahu kalau kemarin itu bangsawan Park membagikan hasil suap dari negeri Qing pada appa?"

Sehun kaget dan membulatkan matanya? "Hyung tidak bohong kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ada disana menemani appa. Appa ingin menolak. Tapi dia terlihat memaksa dan sedikit mengancam. Karena itu appa terpaksa menerimanya tapi tidak memakai uang yang dia berikan."

"Baguslah. Kupikir appa mau memakai uang kotor seperti itu."

"Tentu tidak. Oh iya, ini sudah malam. Aku masih ada urusan. Hyung duluan ya.."

"Ne," Sehun mengangguk. Ia berpikir, sepertinya ia dan teman – temannya sudah lama istirahat dan tidak merampok hingga rumor tentang Robin Hood sedikit meredam. Sekitar dua minggu lagi hyungnya akan merayakan ulang tahun dan menyelenggarakan pesta. Mungkin itu saat yang tepat untuk menghilangkan uang kotor dari rumahnya. Sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajah tamvannya.

Seminggu kemudian Sehun jalan – jalan dan mampir ke EXO café. Ia langsung masuk kedalam karena ia memang sudah punya hak untuk tinggal disana. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Luhan yang tengah menunduk dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu di lemari bagian bawah. Sehun menelan ludah paksa. Pemandangan yang terlalu menggoda iman. Bagaimana kalau ia melihatnya langsung tnapa ditutupi oleh pakaian sialan itu. Tapi ia cepat – cepat melangkah dari sana sebelum tubuhnya tidak lagi mendengar perintah otaknya.

Luhan yang saat itu sudah selesai mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sehun. Namja itu memandanginya lalu kemudian buang muka dan pergi dengan langkah cepat. Aneh sekali. Meski begitu, Luhan merasa selalu ada yang aneh didadanya saat Sehun memandanginya.

.

"Aduuh capeknyaa.." Baekhyun menghempaskan badannya keatas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Mereka telah tutup dan baru saja selasai bersih – bersih dan mandi. Ia sudah hampir tidur tadi, tapi entah kenapa malah dibagunkan lagi dan diajak rapat. Huh! Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti saja sih mencuri? Padahal kan mereka sudah punya uang cukup dan penduduk itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Wajar sih, namanya mereka tidak mengetahui siapa itu ROBIN Hood.

"Jangan manja Baekhyun! Minggir!" Luhan memaksa Baekhyun bangun dan duduk disamping namja itu. Ia mendorong kepala Baekhyun yang hendak bersandar di bahunya. "Hiyyaa.. jangan bersandar padaku. Cepat temui namja besarmu itu dan bersandarlah padanya!"

"Huh!" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam saja karena Kris yang duduk diseberang meja dengan Sehun sudah memandangi mereka berdua dengan mata berapi imajiner. Kai duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan.

Setelah suasana tenang, barulah Sehun angkat bicara. "Kita tidak bisa lagi memberikan obat tidur pada prajurit disetiap rumah bangsawan." Sehun pun menceritakan semuanya, termasuk beberapa hal yang baru ia dengar kemarin. Saat mereka pertama kali membunuh di rumah Sungmin, mereka sempat dicurigai walau akhirnya ia mendengar Suho berkata kalau Robin Hood saat itu membunuh karena terpaksa. Yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengangguk seperti ayam.

"Jadi kita harus bagimana?" Tanya Kris setelah Sehun selesai bicara.

"Tidak ada lagi penyamaran. Langsung saja gebrak rumahnya dan mengambil uangnya. Itu saja. Selesai!"

"Kalau begitu artinya kita harus bertempur melawan prajurit yang berjaga kan?" sela Kai. Sehun mengiyakan. "Merepotkan." Kai bersungut – sungut.

Kris pura – pura tidak mendengar Kai. "Lalu rumah siapa yang akan kita rampok kali ini?"

Sehun terdiam dan memandangi temannya bergantian. "Rumah yang menjadi target selanjutnya adalah.. rumah keluarga Oh."

"APAAAA?" Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam berteriak bersamaan. "Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan? Menyuruh kami merampok rumahmu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk. Aku memang meminta kalian merampok rumahku karena aku tahu appaku mendapat suap dari negeri Qing. Bangsawan Park membaginya dengan appa. Sepertinya dia mencari teman jika nanti ketahuan. Karena itu lebih baik uangnya kita ambil saja."

"Baiklah.. apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak lama lagi hyungku berulang tahun dan kita akan melakukannya saat itu. Denah rumah keluargaku sudah kusalin dan akan kuberikan untuk kalian pelajari lebih lanjut. Nanti prajurit banyak yang berjaga di aula. Jadi kalian tidak akan diganggu prajurit yang banyak. Untuk mereka nanti aku sendiri akan mengantarkan minuman berisi obat tidur. Mereka tidak akan curiga kalau aku yang mengantarkan. Lalu Luhan dan Baekhyun menyamar lagi jadi yeoja dan masuk kedalam pesta untuk memudahkan beraksi."

"Tunggu dulu. Tapi kau bilang 'kalian', itu artinya kau tidak ikut?"

"Benar," sahut Sehun. "Aku memang tidak akan ikut, Kai. Bisa – bisa appaku curiga. Tapi aku juga tidak menghadiri pesta karena aku tidak suka. Aku akan terus dikamarku dan kalian bisa mendatangiku bila ada masalah. Sampai disini bisa dimengerti kan?" Sehun pun membagikan kertas denah rumahnya lalu mereka bubar.

.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, pesta dirumah Sehun memang sangat meriah. Puluhan kereta kuda berjejer disepanjang jalan didepan rumahnya. Para tamu yang semuanya bangsawan saling bercanda dan bincang – bincang di aula. Suho yang sedang berulang tahun tidak berhenti tersenyum pada setiap orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Lilin – lilin cantik menghiasi seluruh dinding hingga suasana terlihat terang. Belum lagi lampion – lampion yang digantung ditali dan diikat pada pohon diluar.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ditinggal Luhan karena namja itu kebelet pipis dan pergi keluar lalu sampai sekarang belum kembali. Ia merasa asing ditempat ramai. Belum lagi bulu kuduknya meremang karena ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia merasa ngeri. Jangan bilang ada hantu disini.

Kekhawatiran Baekhyun bukannya tanpa alasan. Jantungnya hampir meloncat karena seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar menghampirinya dengan senyuman khas. "Hai Baekhyun. Kita bertemu lagi."

_Chanyeol.. _Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati. Ia ingin menghilang sekarang walau itu mustahil.

"Kenapa kamu ketakutan begitu? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Baekhyun tetap terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan?

Chanyeol yang merasakan kegelisahan Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna. Ia sebenarnya penasaran setengah mati pada namja yang lagi – lagi ia jumpai memakai pakaian yeoja. Jika kemarin ia mengaku sangat miskin, lalau kenapa sekarang ia memakai pakaian bangsawan dan terlihat sangat cocok dengan itu? Namun karena hatinya yang sudah tercuri oleh Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

"Kamu haus?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mendongak dan ia terkejut saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Kau tunggu disini, aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu. Kalau kau pergi, aku pastikan kau tidak tenang karena aku akan membongkar identitasmu!" Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa – apa. ia hanya berbohong dan mengancam saja.

Baekhyun masih terpelongo dengan perkataan Chanyeol saat namja itu sudah berdiri lagi didepannya dengan membawa segelas teh. "Ini untukmu."

Baekhyun tidak suka teh. Tapi jika tidak diminum, ia takut Chanyeol akan mengancamnya lagi. Untung saja Chanyeol segera pergi karena ada pria tua yang memanggilnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Luhan yang baru saja datang heran kenapa Baekhyun diam saja.

"Chanyeol.. dia menemukanku disini."

"Apaaa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memberiku teh. Tapi aku tidak suka."

"Ya sudah. Sini. Kebetulan sekali aku haus." Luhan langsung merebut teh ditangan Baekhyun dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"B..Baekhyun. Sepertinya aku harus pergi karena Chanyeol telah kembali. Bye.." Luhan berbisik sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang mulai mendekati mereka dari arah belakang Baekhyun.

"Hei tunggu!" Baekhyun berusaha menahan Luhan namun gagal karena namja itu telah berlari menjauh seperti rusa yang sedang diburu. Tega sekali Luhan meninggalkannya dengan Chanyeol disini. Menyebalkan sekali. Mana ia tidak membawa senjata lagi. Duh.

"Tehmu sudah habis?" Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia kembali menghampiri namja yang telah membuatnya hampir gila.

"Tidak. Tadi temanku yang menghabiskannya."

"Te.. temanmu?" Chanyeol terbata. "Iya. Temanku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Padahal tadi ia sudah memasukkan obat perangsang yang ia bawa dari negeri Qing agar Baekhyun minta dielus olehnya. Ia memang membawa banyak sekali jenis obat dari sana yang terkenal sebagai pusat pengobatan. Kalau begini, hancur sudah impiannya malam ini untuk mendengar rengekan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Luhan yang tengah berusaha keluar dari aula merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa kepanasan. Tapi bukan karena demam atau akibat pakaian yang terlalu tebal. Ini panas yang menjurus kearah lain. Seperti… ia ingin seseorang menyentuhnya disana dan disini, disetiap inci tubuhnya. Luhan berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan. Namun semakin lama perasaannya malah semakin terasa. Ia tersiksa jika ia tidak segera mendapatkan _apa _yang diinginkan tubuhnya.

Oh.. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menekuk lututnya untuk menahan gairah yang tiba – tiba melanda. Sial sekali ia ingin dibelai kala sedang bertugas seperti ini. Mungkin ini yang dulu terjadi pada Kai hingga namja itu nekat melahap Baekhyun sekalipun ditempat yang salah. Luhan tidak mungkin menyentuh dirinya sendiri disini, ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Meminta orang lain? Ia bukan lagi _slut _murahan. Kalau minta tolong Kai atau Kris.. mereka pasti mengamuk, walau pada akhirnya Kai pasti menurutinya. Masalahnya Kris pasti akan mati – matian melarang. Lalu kepada siapa ia minta tolong?

_Aku akan terus dikamarku dan kalian bisa mendatangiku bila ada masalah. _Kata – kata Sehun terngiang ditelinganya. Kalau ada masalah? Bukankah ini memang masalah? Tapi meminta Sehun melakukan hal seperti ini rasanya….

Selagi Luhan berpikir, ia merasa tubuhnya semakin panas dan tidak bisa lagi bertahan. Akhirnya, dengan sisa – sisa kesadarannya, Luhan berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

.

.

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang ketakutan menurut saja saat Chanyeol mengajaknya kedalam kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol berbohong soal identitasnya. Ia pikir Chanyeol benar – benar tahu ia adalah pencuri yang mengaku sebagai Robin Hood.

"Jadi.. apa maksudmu meninggalkan surat seperti itu padaku? _'Maaf tuan, bagaimanapun saya harus pergi. Anda sangat tamvan dan mempesona. Anda bangsawan dan bukan pengemis'._ Kenapa kamu harus menuliskan yang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun diam saja. Ia menuliskannya karena kehabisan kata – kata. Lagipula kenapa si Chanyeol ini masih ingat saja sih?

"Ekhem. Silakan minum dulu.." Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas minuman, kali ini hanya minuman biasa berupa jus, bukan lagi teh. Tapi tetap saja ia sudah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam. Baekhyun menerimanya dan meminumnya sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna. Pesta kali ini pasti menyenangkan kalau sampai ia berpesta berdua dengan Baekhyun dikamarnya.

Tebakan Chanyeol tidak salah. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dengan gelisah dan kakinya bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus.

"Chan.. tuan Chanyeeol. Saya kepanasan.. jadi.."

Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang hendak keluar. "Jangan memanggilku tuan. Panggil saja Chanyeol. Dan aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari itu."

"Maksud anda?" Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya diatas tempat tidur. Melihat posisi mereka sekarang, Baekhyun langsung paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia senang. Setidaknya hasratnya yang tiba – tiba muncul akan ada yang meladeni.

.

.

Sehun yang saat itu sedang duduk didepan mejanya sambil menumpu dagunya pada tangan, terkejut saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Siapa?"

"Ini Luhan.."

_Luhan? Apa ada masalah? _Sehun membatin. Tapi ia menyuruh namja itu masuk. Luhan melangkah pelan dan mengunci pintunya. Ia memandangi Sehun sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Luhan ingin agar bibir Sehun segera mendarat diatas bibirnya, tangannya menyentuh setiap titik kulitnya dan oh.. untung saja ia memakai baju panjang hingga tonjolannya yang kata Baekhyun sangat besar tidak terlihat.

Sehun yang merasa dipandangi mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi karena ia takut tidak bisa menjaga diri lagi untuk tidak menerkam Luhan.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Luhan menggeleng dan melangkah pelan menuju tempat duduk Sehun.

"Lalu?"

Untuk sesaat Luhan berhenti melangkah dan ia kembali menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap. "Sehun..hh.. sentuh.. aku.. " Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara sexy yang membuat Sehun kaget setengah mati. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"A.. apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah langsung meloncat keatas kaki Sehun dan duduk dipangkuannya. Kakinya melingkar manis dipinggang namja itu.

"L-Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada suaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia marah. Sehun hanya berusaha untuk tetap berpikir jernih.

"Kubilang.. sentuh hh aku,, Sehun.. hhh.." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya ditengkuk Sehun. Detik berikutnya Sehun merasakan lidah Luhan yang mulai merayap disana hingga cuping telinganya berada dalam mulut Luhan. _Oh my.. _sebenarnya Sehun sudah lama memimpikan ini, tapi kenapa harus sekarang saat teman – temannya tengah merampok rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar sana dan ia malah asyik disini? Atau bagaimana jika tiba – tiba saja appanya muncul dan menanyakan keberadaannya?

"Hentikan, Luhan…" Sehun menjauhkan Luhan dengan memegang kedua bahu namja itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Wajah Luhan yang sekarang memerah dan matanya yang sayu membuat hasrat Sehun malah semakin bergelora. Dan Luhan bukannya berhenti, ia malah menggerakkan pinggangnya hingga juniornya menyentuh perut Sehun. Sehun kaget tapi tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi saat Luhan mencium pipinya berkali – kali sambil mendesah pelan. Arrgghhhh _sialan! _

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menjatuhkannya diatas meja. Bunyi buku yang berserakan dilantai tidak bisa lagi ia dengar. Bahkan pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus selain tubuh Luhan yang sekarang berada dibawahnya. Sehun langsung menciumi bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Gerakan lidahnya yang lincah mampu mengimbangi dan mengalahkan Luhan yang sudah begitu berpengalaman. Luhan sebenarnya heran kenapa Sehun bisa selihai ini, tapi ia bersyukur karena itu artinya Luhan bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ciuman Sehun terus turun hingga dagu dan leher Luhan. Karena merasa pakaian Luhan mengganggu, ia mendudukkan namja itu dan membuka bajunya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun ditubuhnya, lalu membuka bajunya sendiri.. Mungkin kalau ada lomba cepat buka baju Sehun bakalan jadi juara berturut – turut. Saat Luhan telah kembali terbaring, Sehun kembali melancarkan aksinya. Leher Luhan yang begitu mulus sudah tercoreng gigitan – gigitan bibir Sehun yang kelaparan. Stempel – stempel asmara memenuhi leher hingga perut Luhan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang keenakan saat bibir Sehun akhirnya berhenti pada tonjolan sebelah kanan dadanya. Sedangkan tangan namja itu bermain – main di tonjolan yang satunya.

"Ouhh hh…" Luhan tidak bisa tidak mendesah. Sentuhan Sehun terlalu memabukkan. Meski entah sudah berapa kali Kai, Kris atau orang – orang yang dulunya ingin ia lupakan telah menyentuhnya, tidak ada yang seperti ini. Sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya terasa _berbeda, _tapi ia suka. Debaran jantungnya juga terasa lebih aneh. Gerakan lidah Sehun terlalu pandai untuk membuatnya merasakan hal – hal baru yang ia tidak tahu sebelumnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun saat namja itu turun dari atas meja dan membuka celananya yang sedari tadi masih menempel. Ia menelan ludah. Baekhyun benar, milik Sehun benar – benar sangat besar dan begitu menggiurkan. Kai masih kalah jauh. Sehun kembali mendekat dan menunduk menghadap junior Luhan yang sudah tegang menanti sentuhan.

"Haa hh Sehun…" Luhan menggenggam rambut Sehun saat namja itu mulai menjilati miliknya dengan gerakan sensual. Kakinya ia buka lebar – lebar agar Sehun merasa nyaman dibawah sana. Malam yang dingin terasa semakin panas. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis Luhan. Ia kembali melihat Sehun yang mulai menghisap benda kesayangannya. Pergolakan dalam perutnya semakin tidak terkendali hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam mulut Sehun..

"MMhhh.." Luhan bersumpah kalau gumaman Sehun terdengar sangat sexy dan mampu membuatnya kembali terangsang. Sehun yang menelan cairannya begitu mempesona.

Lagi - lagi Luhan mendesah saat Sehun menjilati lubangnya dan meninggalkan saliva nya disana.

Sehun menatap matanya seolah minta persetujuan, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada pinggiran meja. Rasa perih karena jari Sehun yang memasukinya terasa hilang karena jarinya bergerak dan memberinya rasa yang lain.

Ketika Sehun menarik jarinya keluar, Luhan merasakan kekosongan. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena jarinya sudah berganti dengan benda milik Sehun yang besar itu.

"Arrgghhh..! SEHUN! AAAAaa… " Luhan berteriak dan menangis kencang. Untung saja musik mulai mengalun dari luar hingga suaranya tidak akan menimbulkan kehebohan. Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya karena menahan rasa sakit yang mulai tergantikan rasa nikmat. Menurut Luhan, Sehun itu luar biasa. Baru pertama kali _masuk _ia sudah menemukan titik kelemahan Luhan.

"Kau.. sempit.. Luhann hhhmm.." Sehun terus menyodokkan miliknya hingga Luhan terus berteriak.

"Ngghh.. disana Sehun.. ahh…" _Akhirnya_… Sehun berkata dalam hati. Ia sudah lama ingin Luhan meminta yang seperti ini padanya. Memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang _lebih _hingga mereka mencapai puncak. Tapi belum, Sehun masih jauh. Ia meraih junior Luhan yang manis dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan gerakan pinggangnya.

Serasa belum cukup, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dipinggiran meja dan kaki namja itu lagi – lagi melingkar dipinggangnya. "Ngghh Se.. hunn hhhh.. ahh~~" Luhan merasa junior Sehun menusuknya semakin dalam dengan posisi seperti ini. Sehun melangkah dan Luhan berpegangan erat pada bahu namja itu, sedangkan Sehun begitu asyik menghisap _nipple _nya. Ia tidak tahu Sehun mau membawanya sampai mana.

Buk..

Punggung Luhan bersentuhan dengan dinding. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Ia kembali merasakan pinggang Sehun yang kembali menumbuk prostatnya dengan brutal. Kali ini tidak ada irama seperti terburu – buru. Bunyi kulit yang bersentuhan menjadi musik mereka dalam ruangan kamar Sehun. Desahan menjadi vokalis utama dalam permainan mereka. Sehun kembali menciumi bibir Luhan dan tenggelam dalam tarian lidah yang tidak pernah membosankan. Saliva yang mengalir sudah menyatu dengan keringat dan Luhan benar – benar tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

.

.

Ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati indahnya dunia didalam ruangan yang berbeda, kedua temannya yang lain, Kris dan Kai tengah mengalami kekesalan yang luar biasa. Mereka memang tidak mendapat halangan karena penjaganya telah tidur. Tapi tetap saja mereka marah karena dua namja genit itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa mungkin mereka keenakan berpesta didalam sana dan melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari?

"Awas saja kalau mereka tidak bisa menjelaskan ini nanti!" Kris menggeram sambil berjalan pelan – pelan. Kai mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kau akan menghukum mereka kan, Kris?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka keenakan disana dan aku menderita begini. Seharusnya mereka tidak diperbolehkan berkeliaran bebas."

"Masa kau baru sadar?"

Kali ini Kris memilih diam. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat disaat seperti ini. yang ada malah akan membangunkan prajurit.

"Aww…Sialan!" Kai mengumpat saat ia terjatuh karena menginjak kulit pisang. Ia tidak melihatnya karena hanya ada cahaya temaram dari sinar bulan. Namun sialnya, beberapa prajurit yang berkeliling malah memergoki mereka berdua. Sontak Kai dan Kris berlari menuju tempat kuda mereka diikat diluar pagar rumah Sehun yang tinggi.

"Siapa disana?" dua prajurit bersenjatakan tombak mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena tidak sempat membuka talinya, Kai terpaksa memotong tali pengikat kudanya dan langsung melesat mengejar Kris. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih bernafas lega. Namun ketika ia mendengar suara derap kaki kuda dari belakang, keringatnya mulai bercucuran. Ternyata mereka belum bebas, ada banyak sekali orang yang mengejar mereka. SIAAAAAALL!

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**/.\**

**.**

**.**

Diatas udah diperingatkan jangan baca kalo ga suka. So, jangan bilang yang aneh - aneh tentang fic yang bertemakan dewasa seperti ini. Itu saja. *wink

Nikmati aja dan tetaplah santai menghadapi hidup. #eh

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**xiaolu odult****.. ****0312luLuEXOticS****.. ****Guest****.. ****Ryu ryungie****.. ****Maximumelf****.. ****luluna99****.. ****rainrhainyrianarhianie****.. ****Nava Angela****.. ****… ****lisnana1****.. ****HyunRa****.. ****pinoya****.. ****xelo****.. ****Guest****.. ****exmato****.. ****Novey****.. ****.. ****Fujoshi203****.. ****hunhanie****… ****Mrs. LeeHyukjae****… ****RirinSekarini****… ****Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper****… ****The Biggest Fan of YunJae****… ****cydestiny46****.. ****Yo Yong****..****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****… ****kim heeki****… ****.. ****tuti handayani****.. ****reader****… ****samwan****.. ****anon****.. ****InsideOfYou05569****… ****mitahunhan****.. ****asroyasrii****.. ****mikhaela malfoy****.. ****hongkihanna****.. ****FSRifiqa****.. ****younlaycious88****… ****KkamCon Penjahat FanFic****… ****edogawa ruffy****… ****fySugar-Free****.. ****keziarihta****… ****titis anggraeni****…**

**.**

**.**

**RnR lagi? **


	6. Chapter 6

**ROBIN HOOD MENCURI CINTA**

**Author : ****Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai Kris and the rest of EXO**

**Chapter : ****6****/?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Dan EXO milik EXOtics. XD lalu Luhan milik saya. **

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Ahem, buat yang masih dibawah umur tapi tetap pengen baca ff ni, silakan Tutup mata aja, tapi jarinya ga usah dirapatin. XD Kalo ga, tutup mata pake kaca pembesar. Hohoho~**

* * *

_**Summary : Robin Hood adalah pencuri baik hati yang mencuri dari orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Bagaimana jika Robin Hood nya terdiri dari kumpulan namja – namja mesum?**_

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

**.**

Untuk berjaga – jaga jika nanti ketahuan, mereka selalu mencari jalan keluar sebelum melakukan pencurian. Saat tiba dipersimpangan, Kris memacu kudanya kearah kiri dan Kai kekanan. Mereka bergerak tanpa aba – aba karena sudah terlatih. Namun tetap saja memacu kuda sambil menghindari panah yang datang dari arah belakang dimalam hari tetap membuat pencuri itu kewalahan. Kai tidak berusaha untuk melawan atau menangkis serangan dari prajurit yang mengejarnya. Ia hanya memacu kudanya secepat yang ia bisa sampai ditempat persembunyian yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Sial!" Kai terus mengumpat saat turun dari kuda. Kini ia tidak lagi berada diwilayah kota Andorra, tapi sudah masuk kedalam hutan. Entah berapa lama ia menaiki kudanya. Ia sudah hampir bernafas lega karena berhasil lolos. Namun suara derap kaki kuda dikejauhan membuatnya harus siaga lagi. Ternyata pengejarnya lumayan gigih untuk menemukannya. Kai sudah hapal tempat ini. ia pun mengambil karung berisi uang dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah lubang yang ada dipohon besar didekatnya. Lubang itu ditutupi tanaman menjalar yang lebat. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan menginap ditengah hutan.

"Pergilah, dodol," Kai berbisik pada kudanya. Lalu ia mencambuk kudanya dan kuda itupun berlari kencang tanpa arah. Dodol adalah nama kudanya Kai.

"Disana!" salah seorang prajurit itu melihat kuda Kai yang berlari dan mereka langsung mengejarnya tanpa mengetahui kalau penunggangnya sudah tidak lagi berada diatas punggung kuda itu.

Kai bernafas lega saat ia mendengar pengejarnya berlari menjauh. Ia mulai mengutuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Kalau nanti mereka tidak bisa bertanggungjawab, ia sudah ancang – ancang untuk menghukum dua namja genit ganjen itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, prajurit yang mengejar Kai menyadari kalau kuda itu tidak ada yang menunggangi. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kemana dia?" prajurit yang berwajah paling tua bertanya pada ketiga temannya. Namun mereka semua menggeleng.

"Dia pasti turun ditengah jalan. Ayo kita kembali dan mencarinya!" lalu mereka pun berbalik dan menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan pencuri itu. ternyata berita yang beredar selama ini memang benar. Robinhood itu bisa menghilang seperti hantu. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kai sudah tertidur didalam persembunyiannya yang begitu dekat dengan tempat prajurit itu berdiskusi.

* * *

"Ngghh.. Sehunn hh.." Luhan terus mendesah dengan suara yang mulai serak karena kebanyakan teriak dari tadi. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali mencapai puncak yang ia inginkan, tapi tubuhnya masih saja terus meminta. "Cepat.. masukkan mulik.. muu hh.."

"Hmm.. hmmmhh.." Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya yang sedang bergelut dengan junior Luhan yang membuatnya ketagihan. Tangannya sibuk membelai paha Luhan yang tanpa celah. Meski ia heran kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba mengunjunginya dan memintanya untuk memperkaos namja ini, Sehun tidak peduli. Pokoknya ia akan terus melahap Luhan malam ini sampai tenaganya habis!

Junior Luhan sudah ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya dengan penuh semangat. Rasanya tiap kali ia menjilatinya rasanya semakin nikmat. Daya tarik Luhan terlalu membuatnya gila dan mengabaikan orang – orang yang sedari tadi mengetuk kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi diluar kamarnya.

Luhan terus bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman karena Sehun tidak mengabulkan permintaannya dengan cepat seperti ia pertama kali menggoda Sehun tadi. Kali ini namja yang rambutnya sedang ia pegang itu mulai bertingkah. "Jeball.. masukkannhhh Sehunnhh. Ahh~" mungkin sekarang ia terlihat seperti pengemis penis(?), tapi Luhan hanya ingin hasratnya terpuaskan. Ia tersiksa sekarang.

Semakin lama, hisapan Sehun semakin kuat. Luhan merasa kalau perutnya kembali bergolak dan ia tahu ini pertanda apa. "Sehun. Ahh aku…"

Sehun menghentikan hisapannya. "Keluarkan saja.. aku suka~" lalu ia kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Ia menciumi Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya melilit lidah namja dibawahnya dengan sempirna. Tetesan liur yang mengalir disudut bibir Luhan membuatnya semakin menegang. Sementara tangannya sibuk mengocok junior Luhan yang baru ditinggalkan oleh mulutnya. Tangan Luhan yang terus memegang dan mendorong tengkuknya membuatnya yakin kalau namja yang ia sukai ini begitu menikmati servisannya. Meski ini yang pertama baginya, ternyata ia lumayan hebat juga bisa membuat Luhan terus meminta hal yang 'lebih' padanya.

"Ngghh .. nghhh…" suara Luhan tertahan saat ia akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya di tangan Sehun. Namja itu berhenti menciuminya dan memberinya waktu untuk bernafas sejenak. Tapi Sehun bukannya diam saja, ia menjilati jarinya yang terkena _sperm _Luhan dengan gerakan menggoda. Matanya menatap tajam mata Luhan sementara lidahnya bergerak lincah. Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menarik jari Sehun dan gantian menjilati jari panjang namja itu.

Sehun menggerak – gerakkan lidahnya didalam mulut Luhan dan menggoda lidah yang tengah lentur itu. Sedang tangannya yang satu lagi mulai mengarahkan juniornya yang sudah menegang kedalam lubang Luhan dan memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan kuat.

"Ahh.. Ohh.. palli.. Sehunnn.. ahh~~" Luhan terus meminta Sehun mempercepat gerakannya. Ia kembali melayang ketika ujung juior yang kokoh itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Luhan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya kearah yang berlawanan kan kenikmatan yang ia dapat menjadi berlimpah.

"Kau.. sanagt.. nikmathh Luhannn.."

Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Luhan sambil terus menambahkan jejaknya disepanjang tempat yang dilewati bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin menandai saja seluruh tubuh Luhan. Ia sudah terbutakan oleh nafsu.

"Ahh.. Sehun.. disituuhh.. terus,,,, owh.."

"Ne.. aku terus menumbukmu.. ah.."

Sepasang manusia itu terus bergerak dan terhanyut dengan tarian paling indah yang mereka mainkan. Keringat terus membanjiri tubuh mereka dan aroma _sperma _mendominasi indera penciuman. Tangan Sehun kembali memegang dan mengocok junior Luhan dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan kecepatan pinggangnya. Pandangan Luhan semakin kabur.

"Tubuhku.. Sehun.."

Luhan benar – benar tidak bisa mendefinisikan bagaimana rasa dari sentuhan Sehun ditubuhnya. Ia melengkukngkan punggungnya seolah menyodorkan tonjolan kecil didadanya untuk dilahap oleh Sehun. Sementara tangannya memegang erat alas tempat tidur Sehun yang sudah kusut. Sehun tersenyum penuh makna. Ia pun menjilati _nipple _Luhan dan menghisapnya. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang menolak kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Luhan.. aku.."

Luhan mengangguk perlahan pertanda ia mengerti maksud Sehun. Bisa ia rasakan otot – otot kejantanan Sehun yang mulai keluar dan bersentuhan dengan dinding rektumnya. Pasti namja itu tidak lama lagi akan menumpahkan cairannya yang hangat didalam sana.

"Sehun! Ahh!" Akhirnya Luhan yang duluan keluar dan membasahi perutnya dan perut Sehun, disusul oleh Sehun beberapa saat kemudian.

Bisa ia rasakan cairan Sehun yang tidak tertampung keluar lagi dan mengalir dipahanya.

Bukk..

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Nafasnya yang tersengal menerpa tengkuk Luhan dan ia memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa aneh yang kembali mengerayanginya. Saat namja itu menarik juniornya, Luhan merasa ada kekosongan dan ia ingin agar benda itu kembali menusuknya dengan keras dan dalam. Namun tenaganya sudah benar – benar habis.

"Tidurlah Luhan…" Sehun berkata dengan pelan sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Untuk menjawabnya saja Luhan tidak sanggup. Namun sebelum benar – benar terpejam, ia masih bisa merasakan Sehun yang kembali melumat bibirnya.

* * *

Berbeda dengan Kai yang bernasib mujur, Kris justru sedang sial. Sebuah anak panah prajurit yang dibelakangnya mengenai kaki kuda yang ia tunggangi hingga ia terpaksa berhenti sebelum sampai ditempat persembunyian yang ditentukan. Dengan sigap, ia melempar karungnya yang berisi uang kebelakang sebuah batang yang besar. Pengejarnya tidak memperhatikannya karena mereka fokus untuk menangkap Kris. Namja itu sudah siap dengan kuda - kudanya dan menendang seorang namja yang menyerangnya dengan pedang. Namja itu terjatuh dan punggungnya mengenai bongkahan batu yang cukup besar. Ia sudah tidak bangkit lagi karena pingsan.

Kris menahan tangan seorang pria bertubuh tinggai dan berputar kebelakang lalu memukul tengkuknya dengan sikut kananya. Panah yang hampir mengenai lengannya bisa ia hindari dengan menggunakan tubuh seorang prajurit yang berada didekatnya sebagai tameng. Tiga orang sudah teratasi. Sisanya dua orang yang menggunakan panah dan bersiap untuk menghabisinya dibawah cahaya bulan yang temaram.

"Menyerahlah.. nyawamu akan diampuni!" ujar prajurit yang disebelah kanan.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia menutup mata dan mengatur nafas. Ternyata ia tidak se-sial itu karena yang mengejarnya tidaklah terlalu banyak. Namja yang menjadi pimpinan kelompok Robin Hood itu memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil menghadapi situasi ini. ia mendengar langkah kaki prajurit itu semakin dekat. Sebuah senyuman terpampang dibibirnya yang seksi. Semakin mereka mendekat, maka semakin mudah baginya meloloskan diri. Pertempuran jarak dekat, itu keahlian Kris.

Dengan gerakan cepat karena memang kakinya yang panjang, Kris berlari kearah kiri. Prajurit itu kaget dengan Kris yang mendekatinya. Belum sempat menarik busur panahnya, Kris sudah lebih dulu menendang perutnya sambil berusaha menghindari anak panah dari namja yang satunya. Ia menyeret tubuh prajurit itu dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Kris mengambil busur dan panahnya lalu bersiap – siap.

"Jangan bersembunyi! Lawan aku kalau berani, pencuri sialan!"

Kris tidak menyahuti teriakan prajurit itu. dari nada suaranya, Kris tahu kalau prajurit itu ketakutan. Ia pun keluar sambil membidik kaki musuhnya. Rupanya Kris salah perhitungan. Orang yang ia hadapi ini lumayan cepat dalam memanah hingga anak panahnya sedikit mengenai lengan kirinya, walau tidak sampai menancap. Ia tidak sempat menghindar. Sedangkan anak panahnya menancap sempurna dipaha prajurit itu. sementara ia mengaduh kesakitan, Kris mendekatinya dan lagi – lagi menggunakan sikutnya memukul tengkuk namja itu hingga ia pingsan.

Rasa sakit dilengannya ia abaikan dan ia mengambil kembali karungnya lalu menaiki kuda yang entah milik siapa dan berlari secepat mungkin. Darah mulai mengalir dilengannya.

"Ukh…" Kris meringis pelan. Setelah cukup aman, ia berhenti sebentar dan mengoyakkan baju yang ia pakai untuk dijadikan perban pembalut lukanya. Untuk sementara darahnya terhenti. Kris bersyukur tenaganya masih cukup untuk membuat ikatan yang kencang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia pun memacu kudanya menuju pinggiran kota Andorra, tempat tinggalnya.

Dalam perjalanan, ia tidak berhenti mengutuk Kai yang begitu ceroboh bisa menginjak kulit pisang. Bodoh sekali. Belum lagi dua orang temannya yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Kris berjanji ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan dua namja yang tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya malam ini.

* * *

"Ngghh.." Luhan membuka matanya dengan pelan dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya dan ia tidak mengenal langit – langit kamar ini. seketika ia tersentak. Ini kan.. kamar Sehun. Tadi malam mereka telah…

Namja itu memandangi melihat kesamping dan ia terkejut mendapati Sehun yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Sudah bangun?"

Luhan menelan ludah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak melupakan kejadian semalam kan? Aku yakin tidak. Karena tadi malam kamu tidak mabuk."

Cepat – cepat Luhan berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Saat ia memandangi kamar Sehun, barulah ia sadar seberapa dahsyatnya permainan mereka. Buku – buku berserakan dilantai, kursi yang keadaannya terbalik, hiasan dinding yang sudah berserakan dan pena juga botol tinta yang sudah terjatuh dilantai. Oh.. sehebat itukah permainan Oh Sehun? Pantas saja ia ketagihan.

Ketagihan? Luhan kembali mengurutkan kejadian semalam. Kalau tidak salah, ia menjadi aneh setelah meminum teh yang ia ambil dari Baekhyun. Dan namja itu mengaku kalau tehnya diberikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol! Benar, pasti ia memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minuman itu hingga ia ingin melakukan _sex _dan sialnya malah ia yang meminumnya. Oh,, jadi ini ulah namja yang punya senyuman bodoh itu.

"Kamu kenapa, hem?" Sehun bertanya dengann suara berat yang menggoda. Tapi Luhan cepat – cepat menepis jemari Sehun yang mulai merayap diatas perutnya menuju _nipple _nya.

"Ma.. maaf.."

Sehun heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan berbalik dan berusaha untuk duduk walau bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu. Untuk saat itu ia sadar kalau ternyata Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya ditutupi selimut sampai pinggang.

"Tidak usah khawatir tentang Kai dan Kris. Aku sudah mengirim utusan ke café dan mengatakan kalau kau akan disini selama beberapa hari kedepan."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumi Luhan dengan ganas. Bibir Luhan ia gigit dan lidahnya langsung melesat masuk. Luhan tidak menolak walau ia heran. Tapi ia justru meladeni Sehun dengan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Setelah cukup puas dengan _morning kiss _nya, Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pura – pura lupa apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Walau aku heran dengan tindakanmu, tapi aku menyukainya." Luhan merasa pipinya memerah.

"Aku sudah tahu kenapa Kris dan Kai begitu mesum, ternyata kau yang menggoda mereka duluan.." Sehun berkata seolah ia menyesal sambil membuang nafas.

Luhan terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. "A- apa maksudmu?"

"Kok malah bertanya? Kau ternyata sangat berbakat menggoda Luhan. Kau menggunakan pesona tubuhmu dengan baik sekali untuk menggaet namja. Tapi aku tidak…"

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Sehun. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" Sehun memegangi pipinya yang kena tampar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Luhan. Padahal ia mau bilang. _Tapi aku tidak menyesal karena selama ini aku menyukaimu. Bisakah kau jadi milikku? _Namun Luhan duluan memotong perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata demikian? Aku ini bukan _slut_ murahan lagi! Aku sudah berubah! Dan tadi malam itu kecelakaan karena Baekhyun memberiku minuman aneh! Dan aku menghampirimu karena hanya kau yang aku kenal disini! Kau pikir aku begitu menginginkanmu sampai merendahkan diriku seperi itu?" Luhan merasa dadanya sesak karena ternyata Sehun menganggapnya murahan. Ia melakukan itu dengan Kai dan Kris karena mereka temannya dan mereka sama – sama tidak punya kekasih. Jadi apa salahnya saling memenuhi keinginan sesama teman? Sehun pasti tidak akan pernah mengerti mengingat ia yang namja baik – baik.

"Lagi?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Ia sadar kalau ia baru saja membuka rahasianya. Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memunguti pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ia tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jawab aku, Luhan."

".."

Sehun jadi kesal karena Luhan mengabaikannya. Apalagi namja itu terlihat kesusahan saat berjalan. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah seganas itu pada Luhan semalam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hasratnya sudah tak terbendung.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Sehun memegang kedua lengan Luhan. "Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan mendongak. "Mau kemana lagi? Tentu saja pulang!"

"Dengan cara berjalan yang seperti itu?"

"Ne!"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu.."

"Tidak usah!"

"Luhan…"

"Apa lagii?!" bentak Luhan. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati Sehun menganggapnya seorang _slut. _

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku mau bilang aku menyukaimu yang tadi malam."

"Bohong!"

"Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin keadaan kamarku jadi kacau begini.." Luhan setuju tapi ia mengucapkannya dalam hati.

Terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk. "Tuan muda, saya mau mengantarkan sarapan.."

Mereka berdua sama sama menoleh kearah pintu. Namun Sehun kembali memandangi Luhan dan menggigit leher namja itu. "Kau mau sarapan? Aku tidak. Aku ingin tubuhmu lagi.."

Sontak Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun. Ia mau berteriak, tapi mulutnya sudah dibekap Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin sarapan. Nanti saja antarkan," seru Sehun dan pelayan itupun pergi. Detik berikutnya ia menyeringai kearah Luhan yang menatap kesal padanya.

"Kenapa manis? Aku masih menginginkanmu.."

Meski hati ingin menolak karena merasa dipermainkan, tapi tubuh Luhan berkata yang sebaliknya. Ia menginginkan Sehun menyentuhnya dan kembali merasakan junior yang besar itu memasukinya. Saat Sehun kembali menyapukan bibirnya diataas bibir Luhan, namja itu sadar apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. _Suka.. _Luhan bisa tahu ia menyukai Sehun, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Sentuhan Sehun yang terasa berbeda pasti karena ia merasakan debaran yang aneh didadanya. Tapi ia membuang jauh – jauh keinginannya yang ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai miliknya. Ia cukup tahu diri. Meski demikian. Luhan bisa melupakan segala keresahannya karena bibir dan tangan Sehun telah kembali mengambil alih dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berada diatas ranjang dan kembali melakukan hal yang seperti tadi malam.

* * *

Dengan langkah terseok, Suho keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bangun kesiangan karena terlarut dengan pestanya tadi malam. Namja itu terkejut saat mendapati seorang prajurit yang sudah berdiri didepannya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, tuan muda. Kami gagal."

"Maksudmu?" Suho masih belum mengerti.

"Tadi malam rumah ini uang disuri dari rumah ini, Tuan."

"APAAA? "Suho teriak. "Bagaimana bisaaa? Lalu kalian tidak berhasil menangkapnya?"

"Tidak, tuan. Kami sudah mengejarnya dan menambah orang. Tapi begitu tiba disana, kami hanya menemukan prajurit keluarga ini yang sudah dikalahkan."

"Mereka mati?"

"Hanya pingsan,"

Rahang Suho mengeras karena amarahnya yang tiba – tiba meledak. Bahkan rumahnya tidak luput dari target mereka. Biasanya pencuri itu akan mencuri dari bangsawan yang melakukan 'penyimpangan'. Apa mungkin tindakan appanya sudah ketahuan? Ia semakin yakin kalau ada bangsawan yang bersekutu dengan mereka.

"Appa sudah tahu?"

"Sudah, tuan muda. Tapi beliau melarang kami untuk membangunkan anda."

"Sehun sudah tahu? Dimana dia?" Suho bertanya pada prajurit itu.

"Tuan muda Sehun masih dikamarnya."

"Eoh? Tumben sekali dia masih disana sampai jam segini."

"Bahkan pelayan yang mengantarkan sarapannya pun tidak diperbolehkan masuk." Tambah prajurit itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Suho langsung menuju kamar adiknya dan menggedor pintunya dengan kekuatan maksimal.

"SEHUN! Buka pintunya cepat! Sehun! Ini hyung. Rumah kita kemalingan!"

Sehun yang saat itu tengah menyodok Luhan dengan kekuatan maksimal terkejut dengan panggilan hyungnya. Luhan bereaksi sama dengan namja yang berada diatasnya. Tapi karena nafsu tengah menguasai, mereka mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan tarian mereka.

"Ohhmm… Sehhunnmmmppp.." Sehun membekap mulut Luhan yang tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Sedangkan ia terus mempercepat sodokannya.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suho mulai berteriak karena ia diabaikan.

"Ngh.. ngghh…" Luhan melihat kearah pintu, lalu menatap Sehun. Ia benar- benar ketakutan kalau ketahuan sedang bercinta dirumah anak seorang bangsawan yang begitu terpandang. Tapi Sehun mengabaikan kegelisahannya. Namja itu malah kembali menjilati _nipple _nya seolah suara diluar itu tidak ada.

"Jangan.. hi raukan…" suaranya yang berat membisiki Luhan dan tentu saja Luhan menurut. Ia juga lebih memilih kebersamaannya dengan Sehun daripada harus bersembunyi.

"Sehun.. aku ahh~" Akhirnya Luhan mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini, bersamaan dengan Sehun.

"Hahh.. hahh.." nafas Sehun yang tersengal membelai tengkuknya.

"Sehun… dia.. namja itu masih memanggil – manggil.." Luhan berkata dengan pelan setelah ia bisa mengatur nafasnya. Sehun menggerutu pelan. Lalu ia berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya tanpa atasan.

"Kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana- mana, ne?"

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia mengangguk dan menurut saja. Apalagi saat Sehun menyempatkan diri mencium bibirnya sebelum keluar.

"Apa yang kau OMO~~" Suho kaget melihat keadaan Sehun. Adiknya itu menemuinya dengan bertelanjang dada keluar dari kamar. Rambut berantakan, bau aneh memenuhi tubuhnya dan ada banyak bercak kemerahan di area tertentu. "SEHUN! Kau membuat hyung kaget. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam, eoh?" rasa kesalnya hilang digantikan oleh keheranan yang luar biasa.

Alis Sehun bertaut. "Tidak usah menanyakan itu. Memangnya ada apa? Tadi hyung bilang rumah kemalingan? Terus, malingnya tertangkap tidak?"

"Lupakan saja. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam? Jangan – jangan.." Suho berusaha membuka pintu dibelakang punggung Sehun, namun ditahan oleh dongsaengnya.

"JANGAN MASUK!"

"Kenapa sih? Biasanya kamu tidak melarangku masuk."

"Pokoknya tidak!"

Suho menyerah. Ia kembali memandangi adiknya. "Kau bersama seseorang didalam?" Sehun diam.

"WOAH~" bukannya marah, Suho malah menepuk pundak Sehun yang lengket. Ia cepat – cepat mengelap tangannya. "Kau hebat Sehun. Apa tadi malam kau begitu menikmati pestanya? Apa dia hebat sampai kau tertarik? Lalu, kau dan dia sudah _melakukannya_?"

"Kalau tau, kenapa bertanya lagi, hyung?"

"Jadi benar?" Suho heboh seperti para HunHan shipper duluaran sana. "Aish. Aku kalah, masa kau duluan sih. Tapi setelah ini aku pasti akan mampir ke EXO café untuk mengencani namja itu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, saeng. Silakan lanjutkan kembali acaramu."

"T-tunggu hyung.." Sehun berusaha memanggil hyungnya, tapi namja itu sudah berlari menjauh. Ugh, bagaimana reaksi hyungnya kalau ternyata ia tahu namja yang ia tiduri didalam adalah orang yang ia sukai. Tapi sejenak ia sadar kalau pelayan melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. lalu ia pun kembali masuk.

Saat melihat Luhan, ia kembali teringat dengan teman – temannya yang lain. Apa mereka berhasil? Apa mereka selamat? Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Suho tidak ada mengucapkan kata tertangkap. Berarti untuk sementara mereka aman.

* * *

Menjelang siang, kekesalan Kris mulai hilang saat ia melihat Kai yang masuk dari pintu samping. "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aish! Prajurit itu mengesalkan. Mereka terus mondar mandir disekitar tempatku bersembunyi aku sampai beberapa kali menahan nafas. Kau sendiri, apa kau baik – baik saja?" Kai menunjuk lengan Kris yang diperban dengan dagunya.

"Tidak seberapa. Aku sudah mengoleskan obat. Masalahnya, kemana Baekhyun? Kalau Luhan, tadi aku mendapat surat dari Sehun katanya Luhan bersamanya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan aku juga tidak tahu."

Kai bergumam pelan sambil meletakkan karungnya diruang rahasia mereka. Untuk sekarang ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan duo genit itu. Badannya masih capek dan perutnya minta diisi.

"Aku jadi curiga, jangan – jangan si Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Luhan tadi malam."

Kali ini Kai menoleh. Ia bahkan meletakkan piring yang ia pakai dengan sedikit kuat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan santainya, Kris duduk dikursi yang ada diseberang Kai. Mereka sudah berada di dapur dan ia membuka kulit pisang lalu memakannya dengan lahap. "Hauu pphhenahhhahhaah?"

"Dasar! Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh dong! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Kris hanya senyum melihat kepanikan Kai. Ia memang tidak bisa menebak perasaan Kai pada Luhan, tapi ia bisa tahu kalau Kai tidak mengetahui Sehun yang menyukai Luhan.

"Jangan senyum – senyum seperti itu. Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Kris."

"Aku juga tidak tertarik padamu, kok."

"Ishh.." Kai memilih untuk mengambil minum segelas penuh dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia capek, lahir dan batin. Ditambah lagi Kris yang bermain rahasia – rahasiaan. Oh, _fck!_

Kali ini Kris memandangi Kai dengan wajah serius. "Kau.. benar – benar tidak tahu?"

"Huh! Kalau tahu aku tidak akan bertanya. Kau tidak sepintar yang aku duga, bodoh."

Tidak sedikitpun ada kemarahan diwajah Kris walau Kai mengatainya. "Sehun menyukai Luhan, Kai."

"Uhhuk uhhuukk…" Kai tersedak. Ia buru – buru minum. "K-kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tidak."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa tahu siapa yang sedang dilanda cinta. Lalu aku akan bertanya padamu. Apa kau juga menyukai Luhan?"

Kai bisa melihat wajah Kris yang begitu serius membahas masalah cinta. Padahal lengannya masih sakit seperti itu dan mereka bahkan belum membahas uang yang mereka curi akan dibagikan pada siapa. Kalau tadi Kris yang mengerjainya, kali ini Kai merasa ia harus membalas namja didepannya. Namja yang punya senyuman mematikan lalat itupun menyunggingkan _smirk _nya yang memabukkan.

"Aku…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**.**

* * *

**Preview next chap.**

. . . "Kau yakin? Apa kau memang siap untuk mendengar masa lalu Luhan? . .

"Ne! Aku siap." Sehun berkata dengan pasti. . .

... "KAI! Pelan - pelan bodoh!" Baekhyun memaki Kai yang memasukinya tanpa ada persiapan sama sekali. . .

* * *

Cemana adegan pertarungannya? Yang dihutan sama yang diranjang? #eh hahay!

Makasih buat yg udah mem-follow dan mem-favorit kan fic yang ini. Apalagi yang terus mereview. Hehehe.. #chu~~~~ #lemparvideoyadonganEXO

.

nanti kalo bisa Kiela sempatkan buat bales review ya.. ini kan update cepat, jadi ga sempet. #alasan.

.

Yg ga review anggap aja hantu. Berjalan tapi ga menginjak tanah. Ga ada jejak. :P

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**jessikwang****.. ****Novey****.. ****Ohthehun****.. ****xiaolu odult****.. ****Oh Dhan Mi****.. ****cydestiny46****.. ****Maximumelf****.. ****rainrhainyrianarhianie****.. ****FSRifiqa****.. ****.. ****Guest****.. ****edogawa ruffy****.. ****RirinSekarini****.. ****anon****.. ****Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper****.. ****luluna99****..****titis anggraeni****.. ****kim heeki****.. ****keziarihta****.. ****pinoya****.. ****hongkihanna****..****mikhaela malfoy****.. ****kimcholee-HUNHAN****.. ****0312luLuEXOticS****.. ****lisnana1****.. ****Nava Angela****..****..****xelo****.. ****The Biggest Fan of YunJae****.. ****Fujoshi203****.. ****HyunRa****.. ****..****mitahunhan****.. ****asroyasrii****.. ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****.. ****syafasalsabila67****.. ****widhy48****..****zee konstantin****.. ****Yo Yong****.. ****tuti handayani****..****shantyy9411****.. ****younlaycious88****..**

**.**

**Ga da yg ketinggalan kan? ;)**

**.**

**RnR lagi? **


End file.
